I am a Kryptonian
by Sphere Word
Summary: What if Kal-El and Kara Zor-El were not the only Kryptonian who survived when Krypton exploded. Waking up in a different person's body is one thing, but waking up as a Kryptonian in the time when the planet would explode is another thing. Ken-El, the main protagonist, the son of Kye-El and Laura Ros-Ker, cousin of Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, was also sent away by his parents. OP!OC AU!
1. Transported

Black.

That's the thing I remembered after I was watching an episode of Supergirl on my laptop. I guess I overslept. And then the next thing I knew was headache. 'Damn, I'd never stay up late again.' At least that's what I thought. The next moment, I felt an earthquake. So hard that made me snap out of my stuppor instantly. And then a rush wave of memories were absorbed into my brain.

"Ken! We must hurry. Krypton won't last any moment now. You must get into the pod!"

I looked to the source of the noise near me. Someone called a name, and I got a feeling that was intended for me – as long as I remembered, my name wasn't Ken. I processed the view in front of me. I saw a man's face, a face that I didn't recognize and I'd never seen before, but somehow he felt really familiar with me. According the memories that I got, he was my FATHER.

Another person approached me. A woman this time – from the memories, she was my mother. What the hell was happening? I knew my parents very well. And their appearance weren't like them at all. Oh my God, what happened to me?

I tried to calm my nerves down by breathing heavily, and then slowly until I got my bearing. I processed everything in my head – to my surprise, according to the memories, I was a kind of genius of science and a general of the army. I skimmed through the memories, and found what I need.

Okay, my name is Ken-El from the House of El, son of Kye-El and Laura Ros-Ker, cousin of KAL-EL and KARA ZOR-EL. The Superman and Supergirl themselves. I am 30 years old apparently, and a Kryptonian. Apparently I am also a scientist like my father – a good one – and I am a general of the Kryptonian Army – unlike Zod. Damn, that earthquake I felt before only mean one thing. Krypton's gonna explode if any indications had been given.

I got up from my position and nodded to my parents before we continued to the pod chamber where I would get into the pod to be sent to Earth along my two future-superhero-would-be cousins.

A few hours later

After my 'father' and I finished preparing everything, including a crystal full of Krypton's latest techs for me to set up on Earth to help me surviving, we said goodbyes to each other by hugging for a few moments and let go. I also saw Jor-El and Zor-El nearby, also Kara. Kal already sent off.

"Know this, Ken, you'll be Krypton's greatest legacy along with your cousin's. We know you'd do us proud," said my father, Kye. Eventhough he wasn't really my father, his words really struck pain in my heart when I heard him saying that.

"Don't worry, Father, also Mother, I will definitely make you proud," I answered back with confidence. My mother then said her piece of advice for me, including to take care of myself and my cousins because I was the only adults from the would be survivor.

I walked towards Kara to assured her that everything's gonna be okay eventhough I knew verywell that she would end up in the Phantom Zone for a long years to come.

Then, Kara and I got into our respectives pods and we took off to the sky, leaving Krypton to its impending doom – eventhough Argo City would survive and Alura still alive. Me and Kara managed to get out of Krypton in time, but not in time to avoid the explosion wave.

Like in the series, Kara's pod got knocked off course to the Phantom Zone and there's nothing I could do to help. And I thought I was safe and would be able to take care of Kal on Earth. Oh how wrong I was. It seemed like fate had another thing in store for me as another portal, with an even stronger gravity pull than the Phantom Zone, appeared so suddenly and sucked me in. I realized this whole 'transported into a whole new world', I was a 30 years old man with experience as scientist and general, also my knowledge of the whole Superman story, would be enough to survive. But, the only story which sent Kal AND Kara to Earth on the same time was Supergirl series, which took place in the Arrowverse. Well, I HAD to screw up the whole story. Damn it all to hell with consequences.

And then I was inside of somekind of a dimension where lightning dominated the whole place. And a stray lightning hit my pod . The electricity ran through my whole body as I screamed in pain. The next thing I knew, black was everywhere as I went unconcious.

"Wake up, lad," a voice made its way to my ears. Still having a sort of tipsy, a lightning then stroke me sucessfully waking me up.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO ARE YOU?!" I cursed whoever did that to me, only to saw and old man in his late forties it seemed.

"Stay vigilant. How interesting is it to know that you're sent to a different world from your own, Ken-El? I mean not different PLANET, but a whole new different WORLD, where everything you believe was a full fiction proved to be very real?" that man asked me a question I thought would never be asked in this world. He knew I wasn't from this... world.

I smiled at what he just asked. "So, someone know the truth. Before you introduce yourself, let me guess. This is the Speed Force, and you are the embodiment of it, am I wrong?"

The old man couldn't hold his mirth when he heard what I said. " Ahh, that was gold. I never thought you'd know the Speed Force. The Random Omnipotent Being really knows how to have fun, by sending someone random to a different world."

"Of course I know. All the lightning force field, a whole lightning on place, and the lightning stroke me? Those kinda gave away everything and scream 'Speed Force'."

"Straight to the point I see. We chose you, Ken-El. So I guess I'll help you survive in this world by training you in the way of the 'Speed Force'," that old man smirked while he said that line. It was like Yoda saying some Jedi things about 'the way of the Force' and it creeped me out.

"What do I call you? I can't keep calling you Speed Force, it is too much of a hassle."

"Call me Henry. Now, the training will begin immediately. In here, I can make the atmosphere similar to that of Krypton, you won't feel hunger or thirst, and I'll make the training to be hell, even Lucifer himself would be forced to vacant the throne."

I smirked at all the plans he got for me. Training me without my Kryptonian powers would make me get used to the pain. "Bring it on, Henry! I can't wait!"

30 years later

Countless time had passed since my first time training in 'the way of Speed Force'. I had become stronger than ever before. At this point, I was able to do a lot of things with the Speed Force powers. A skillsets that I called the Speed Force Manipulation. I could make a lightning blade in my hands (I watched enough Naruto to imagine a whole arsenal of Raiton), steal kinetic energy from objects and made it my own, using Flashtime like Barry Allen did on the show, time travel, dimension hopping, and run on air itself – basically I could fly without Kryptonian powers.

And the most interesting fact was my speed. My top speed was at Mach 25. I trained my body so I could handle the strain it costed me if I run that fast. If I didn't, it could burn me to death – Kryptonian or not. Because of that, I was the FASTEST Man alive. But I couldn't take all the credits because of my efforts alone. I had a great teacher in Henry. Other speedsters didn't have mentor like I had.

"Henry, what else you got to teach me?" I asked Henry who I just beat in our spar.

Henry got up from his lying position to face me. "Honestly, you want more training? It already has been 30 years of training, lad- "

"What?" I cut him off before he finished his sentence. 30 years had passed and I never noticed. "30 years? 30 YEARS?! So basically you got nothing to teach me anymore?"

"Yeah damn right, lad. You know what, since this is your sub concious, you can always go back to the real world anytime," well now I was pissed. Literally.

After 30 damn years and he just told me that I could get out anytime.

"What the hell, dude?!" and then I punched him across the jaw and strangled him with my strength.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, lad. You completed it 10 years ago actually. And the last thing I taught you was subduing the timeline and the Time Wraith. You can go now," Henry's words made my blood boil. Not only he didn't tell me that I had completed my training some times ago, but this actually was my own mindscape.

"How do I get out?"

"Concentrate and will yourself back to the real world. And goodbye, Ken-El. It was an honor to be able to teach you."

I nodded at him and smiled. "Thank you, Henry." And the next thing, I was back on the pod. And a portal opened itself to revealed the space, and planet Saturn nearby. It seemed I already arrived at the Milky Way.

"Well that was fun," now that was weird.

My voice was just gotten an octave higher than it was. And I looked to my hands and other bodyparts.

Then I realized that my cloth was bigger than I felt how it was. A realization hit me that made me widening my eyes.

'I am a KID again? How?' I was in the Speed Force, for 30 years no less. And I remembered the Speed Force power to travel through time.

Damn, during my time in Speed Force, somehow it made my body reverted back to a child again. But thank God my brain wasn't. I still had my memories of Ken-El's live before and my life before coming to this world.

I released a sigh. "Kelex, please make my wardrobe in my size. I think I am a kid again. 11 year old kid."

"At once, sir."

No longer than 5 seconds, my cloth fit in my size. Oh how I loved my own creation piece of tech. Then I set my course for Earth. I increased my pod's speed so I could arrive sooner on Earth.

A few hours later

I entered the atmosphere of Earth and headed to North Pole immediately to find the Fortress of Solitude that Kal probably had built when he became Superman and after that maybe visit him and Kara.

I landed my pod on the frozen vast land, and pulled out a device to detect Kryptonian tech nearby.

"Kelex, any sign of Kryptonian tech nearby?"

"Scanning..."

I waited for a moment and then...

"Negative, there are no Kryptonian tech anywhere it seems, sir."

Weird. Kal should've built the Fortress by now, unless... I was in a completely different Earth. I wasn't in Earth-38. Fast as a lightning, I shot my heat vision to the ground to make a hole deep enough til it reached the water below, and used my power of the Mystic Art from Krypton ancient knowledge, the power that Rao, the man whose name we Kryptonian use for our sun in our solar system, to shape the land clean.

And then I put the crystal full of Krypton's techs to the hole, and step back far enough. The reaction was instant. Crystals rose from the ground and kept rising to a certain height and very wide. Then I shaped the land once more to camouflage the Fortress of Solitude of my own from prying eyes.

Before I got inside to the Fortress, I faced my body towards the rising sun in the Arctic, to feel the yellow sun radiation. Absorbing its powers into my cells, and felt it running through my body. I felt so strong, and it felt right. I wonder if that was what Kara and Kal felt when they absorbed the sun's radiation.

I concentrated my mind to focus on flying. Thankfully, all those 30 years in Speed Force helped me concentrate very well. And then I felt my feet not touching the ground anymore.

I was flying. "WOHOOOO!"

I was never so happy before. I flew. Just like my childhood dream. I wanted to be like Superman who could fly. Now, it's a reality.

After flying for several minutes, I landed and dragged my ship inside the Fortress. Inside the Fortress, there were 2 statues. Big statues of my parents holding a globe, just like the one Kal's built. I smiled at that memory.

I took out a rod-like thing from my pod and insert it to the 'main computer' to connect the A.I of my parents to the Fortress.

"Hello, Ken-El. What a surprise to see you as a child again," the words that came out of a woman's mouth that I knew so well as my mother. She appeared along with my father's A.I.

"Indeed it is, mother, father. I have an interesting story to tell you guys."

After explaining everything to my A.I parents about the Speed Force, they began setting up the whole Fortress to be operational and activate the robot in which Kelex would control to assisted me. And I explored everything in the Fortress. And I discovered that Kelex could turn into a watch of some sorts. That just made everything easier.

"Kelex, could you connect to every sattelites on Earth so the Fortress could be connected to the world outside, mainly the internet," I said to Kelex.

"Of course, sir. Wait a moment. It's done."

Now, what should I do first? Creating a background and false identity for me? Now while it could come in handy if I was an adult. Right now, I was only an eleven year old boy with no guardian. It would only rise suspicions.

And my only option was training, and researching. Yeah that would do just fine and I needed to adapt to Earth's atmosphere and my control my Kryptonian powers so I could use them.


	2. Plotting (12-19 05:01:00)

2 years later

Two years had passed since I arrived at Earth, now I was a 13 year old man. In that span, I already had ALL my powers under my complete control, and I created a device that could emit a red sun radiation in the form of wristband just in case. I also made my suit for superheroine. I made it from the strongest material I knew, the Vibranium that I stole from Wakanda right under their nose when I was dimension hopping. The design was like Green Arrow's suit, but the color was black with the House of El symbol on the chest in red color, and also a full-faced mask so anyone couldn't figure out who I was. Call me paranoid, but that definitely made me felt better.

I also learned about the whole history of the world. Not so much different. And also, about Barry Allen whose mother was killed by an impossible two years ago, just like in the story. The Queens pretty much the same thing. Robert Queen, Moira, Oliver and Thea. I didn't really want to change anything before the original timeline.

Perhaps I could get stranded with Oliver Queen himself in Lian Yu for five years. Right now he's 15 years old. Meaning it would be 7 more years before the incident with the Queen's Gambit. Right now, the year was 2000. Seven years after Rebecca Merlyn's death in the Glades, and Malcolm Merlyn was in the path of revenge for the people in the glades. I must looked to every evidences to made Ra's make a move to stop Malcolm. I didn't care if Tommy would lose his father. I would bring justice.

For the next five years, I worked hard to get every evidences that Malcolm would destroy the Glades. I also took the time to estabilished an identity for myself. I took the name of Kyle Kennedy. Born April 25th, 1987, as the only child of Miles and Cassandra Kennedy, business people. While they were not real background story, I made it a believable one. I provided every bit of information if questions ever been asked.

For five years also, I made the company named Kennedy Inc. to made the story even more real. The company ran in tech development and had been running for 5 years too. I used the Kryptonian techs to the fullest so he could make robots that took form of humans to work at the company I set in the Starling City. Cops and laws could be bribed so I wouldn't worry too much, plus, the company already gained a very good reputation, so when I 'drowned' I already had a believable story about having a fortune from my 'parents'.

Me and my 'parents' were planning on going to 'China' for vacation. My parents of course were just robot controlled by Kelex. I bought a yacht just like the Queens and I would sail the same day as the Queens.

2 years later, 2007

I placed a bug tracker in the Queen's Gambit the night before the voyage so I wouldn't get to far off from Oliver and Lian Yu. Now, I was a 20 year old man, and already had PhDs in Mechanical and Electrical Engineering and also a doctorate in bio-chemistry. Those could happen because I was THE leading scientist back on Krypton, so things like this on Earth was piece of cake. Essentially, those were my proves that I was a USA and Starling City citizen, so everyone wouldn't ask question when I would be found with Oliver.

* * *

The day of the departure came. I already on the boat with my 'parents'. I checked my tracker, and finally it moved. The Queens had already start the voyage. I soon joined them. 12 hours later, I already in the North China Sea, so did the Gambit. I was watching TV on my room, when a news reported something I didn't calculate.

"Robert Queen attended the Gala in the City Hall with Malcolm Merlyn just 2 hours ago. Mr. Queen originally planned to go on a vacation with a yacht to China canceled his trip to attend the Gala. He said only his son, Oliver Queen, that stick to the original plan that they made the day before. So, Oliver Queen is in journey to China ALONE...."

Damn. What the hell? Seemed like things just gotten more interesting. I smirked thinking about the alterations that I didn't realize was already done. "Kelex, how long til we hit a storm?"

"About right now, sir."

And then the Boat was down, and I managed to swim to the surface. And then flew towards where Oliver would be.

A few hours later

Fuck that was awesome. Flying in the raging storm had a different sensation. Those thought immediately tossed aside from my mind. In front of me, I saw him. Lying on the beach beside the emergency raft. Oliver Queen.

"Finally! A land! Thank God I'm alive," I bragged in a fake expression of grateful. Hearing my voice, suddenly Oliver stood up.

"Eh, how did you end up here?" asked Oliver to me.

"My boat that I used was drown in the sea. Wait a minute. You're Oliver Queen, aren't you?"

"Yeah that's me. And you are?"

"Kyle Kennedy, I'm from Starling, too."

After that short intoduction, we began telling each other how did we end up on the Island. I told him that my 'parents' were dead in the storm, and told him to be grateful that he had family waiting him back home. But our little interactions were interupted by an arrow stuck to our guts one each. I was right to put on the red sun. Yao Fei just shot us.

We just killed a bird that were brought by Yao Fei, and now cleaning the meat up for meal, just like in the series. It was our first kill, literally.

Yao Fei's words still rang through our mind. You want to survive this place, bird not last thing you kill. Oliver nearly puked at the thought of killing, but not me. As a general of the army from Krypton, Ken-El had killed countless enemies.

* * *

Not long after Yao Fei left us, Fyers men found us and brought us back to his camp. And then we were led to his tent, and saw Billy Wintergreen. They began interrogating us about Yao Fei's whereabout.

I would never sold Yao Fei to Fyers. Before this torture session began, I looked to Oliver with a message 'don't give them anything, we owe Yao Fei' and a looked to assure him that everything's gonna be fine. Apparently, Oliver got my message. When Fyers asked me, I spit on his face eventhough my body was already drenched in my blood, so did Oliver.

"No. I would never betray a friend. Tell Waller to find someone else as a scapegoat. Let me suggest, how about you, or your personal pet you got from ASIS," I said that while smirking. I was thankful that Oliver was already unconcious because of the pain, so he wouldn't ask question to him to ask what he said.

The look on Fyers' face was priceless as he couldn't even hide his shocked expression. They kept torturing me til they bored. I asked Kelex to stop the red radiation as soon as they got out of the tent. Thankfully, there was a sun light that shone straight to my body. I absorbed it with a passion and my wound was healed. I phased through the chain and free Oliver after that.

And then, using my superspeed we got out of the camp and found Yao Fei.

* * *

Yao Fei was shocked seeing us free from Fyers. And I told him I stole the key from him while he was to focused on torturing me and Ollie. He believed my story, and then he prepared to heal Oliver. He then asked me how did I not get as much wound as Oliver, and I told him it's a secret. He didn't pry any further.

Yao Fei finished treating Ollie's wound, and then went for hunting food. When I was sure that he was far enough, I used Kelex to stitch the wound properly for Ollie and clean the wound. Yao Fei was back bringing two chicken with him. Dead. And then we ate, except Ollie who was still unconcious.

* * *

Ollie woke up the next day. Yao Fei told us that we should meet a friend. And brought us to a plane that wasn't functional anymore and met Slade.

"Yao Fei, I thought you were caught by Fyers. Who are they?" asked Slade.

"I didn't. These two protected me from Fyers by giving themselves up for me. They have honor, please meet Oliver Queen and Kyle Kennedy," Yao Fei praised us.

Maybe I should break the news about Shado to them. "Um, when I and Oliver were tortured, I saw a woman that has similarities to you, Yao Fei. You happen to know her?" That should do the job. And then Yao Fei's expression changed into a cold one. I hit the right button.

"They got Shado, she's my daughter."

* * *

The next few weeks were spent by training me and Oliver. Mainly Oliver as I showed my 'mentors' that I was a very proficient combatant. I told them I took Martial Arts classes. We were also planning to ambush the camp to save Shado.

In our rest time, I tried to fix the plane's radio in our hideout. It was easy as hell. And then I managed to get us into Fyers' channel and learned about the plane, and the 'monster' weapon. Also Fyers' talking to Amanda about me knowing their plan. It was a funny thing to see them guessing how I knew it.

Our plan in sneaking around the camp to rescued Shado was running smoothly so far. I saw through the camp with my X-Ray vision and located her. The plan was for me to get Shado out, and the rest to distract the enemy's attention.

And then the explosion began.

* * *

I got Shado with me, Slade killed Wintergreen, Oliver killed a number of mercenaries by himself and Yao Fei still alive. All Fyers' mercenaries were all obliterated by us and apparently, Fyers was still alive. Crazy sonnovabitch.

"There goes a full two years ops! I can't believe just because two rich boys got stranded the whole plan went fucked up!" Fyers couldn't stop swearing because his efforts were in vain and dissaray. Surely his benefactor wouldn't take it well knowing 'The Wall' was the devil incarnate herself.

"Give it up already, Fyers. Swearing won't take you anywhere. You should salvage any dignity you have left. You lose. Give up or there will be something more you'd lost," said Slade to the mercenary.

Despite Slade's warning, Fyers picked up an assault rifle and prepared to open fire. But Oliver seeing his action reacted faster than I would expect from him. He pulled the bowstring and released an arrow towards Fyers.

JLAB

A piercing sound was heard, and an arrow was stuck between Fyers eyes as he lost his life and fell to the ground. We all were shocked by Oliver's action. Until...

"No one will get hurt anymore today. It's over," Oliver said this with a cold tone that I remembered in the series. We all looked to Oliver in a new light. No more was the playboy jerk who always got what he wanted in a silver platter. This was a warrior speaking. A good one.

"Nice speech, boy. Now why don't we go back and have a time to relax?" Slade slapped Oliver's back to ease up the tension. Hearing his suggestion we agreed to go back to our hideout.

* * *

Six months had passed. In that span of time, we – the Lian Yu survivor – had our bond even stronger than before. And I realized that my intervention in the whole Arrowverse had made a few changes from the original.

Like Yao Fei wasn't supposed to be alive, Oliver and Shado should've in a relationship, Slade was consumed by jealousy from seeing Oliver and Shado, and Robert Queen was ALIVE. I hoped that I didn't make any fatal mistake or I'd make a whole worse problems.

Oliver didn't have any feelings towards Shado because she never taught him how to wield a bow and arrow. Instead, Slade and Shado were going at it. But that's a good thing in my book. Oliver still got his arrow training from Yao Fei and so did I.

I also got training from Slade in how to use a blade efficiently.

* * *

Season 1 in Lian Yu was over, and next I got Ivo to take on. I was thinking if I should destroy the Mirakuru before Ivo got here or not. There's also a problem with Sara. Should I told Oliver in advance?

I decided to take a walk around the island. Until I was far enough from them, I sped off to the other side of the island. "Kelex, scan the area for a submarine within the island."

"Wait a moment, sir. I detect there's a submarine to your southeast."

That was easy. I really love messing up the plot.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I phased through the submarine and looked for the vials filled with the super soldier serum. Using my X-Ray vision I found it quickly and took it with me. "Kelex, scan this substance and store it away to the Fortress database."

"Scaning complete."

Time to go back.

* * *

"Guys, you must know something," I said to everyone as I walked inside the plane.

Everyone's attention was on me instantly. Deep breath I took, and then I started explaining everything I knew about Mirakuru to them. And then I showed them the notes that the Japanese left and the Mirakuru itself to them.

"This thing is dangerous. If it falls to the wrong hands, I'm not even imagining the damage it would cost," Yao Fei said in his ever so wise words.

"I agree. We must destroy it,"

Everyone agreed that we should destroy it. And destroy it we would. Luckily, I was able to store one away in my pocket dimension. A perks being a sorcerer. Not long later, we burned the Mirakuru.

* * *

I heard people's footsteps. The Amazo had arrived. I immediately got on my feet and woke everyone up, told them that there were people on the island and we should prepare.

"Me and Ollie will secure the perimeter. You guys prepare for battle. Don't worry, we won't die."

Those were my last words to them before me and Ollie took off towards the direction where I heard the footsteps. I held my hand up signaling to stop and turned to face Oliver.

"Oliver, I got a plan."

"What?"

"We'll make ourselves got caught."

"Are you crazy?!" Oliver hissed to me with a look saying I was getting crazy.

"No, I'm perfectly sane. This is the only way to get close to the enemy leader without too much hassle," I explained to him why we should get on this plan of mine.

"This better works."

I smirked and then we went towards the enemy direction. When we got close enough, I told Oliver via handsigns that we learned from Slade, and then we charged towards the enemy.

"DIE! AAAHH!"

DOR! DOR!

We were shot. In the stomach no less, but nonetheless we were still breathing. The enemy leader asked us who are we and if we knew about the Japanese graveyard.

"If you took us to your boss, we might take you there. We were stranded on this island, and this island has become our home ever since. We know everything here like I know where your mama's G-Spot! Hahahaha" I finished my monologue in hope to get a raise from them.

They kicked me in the head and dragged us off to the Amazo. How stupid could they be?

* * *

Right now we're in the prisoner's cell. Thankfully we're in the same room, and I saw an equipment meant for stitching our shot wound just like in the canon. Oliver were the first to regain conciousness and was talking to Anatoly.

"So much for a plan huh?" Oliver mocked me.

"You still have much to learn in trash talk," I replied. "What a surprise to see a member of Solntsevskaya Bratva, Anatoly Knyazev."

"I see you are well informed. But I believe I never catch your name?" Anatoly tried to cover his shocked but to no avail.

"Kyle Kennedy."

"Ohh. The kid who got PhDs in Mechanical and Electrical Engineering and a doctorate in bio-chemist at the age of twenty?"

I laughed at that. And then I stopped my laughter when the pain became unbearable.

"You should get that bullet out of your gut first before laughing," Oliver's voice made itself heard, and I looked to him.

"I guess you already patch yourself up? Good. I'll be done in a moment."

In my memory as the General of the Army, patching myself up in a battle field was easy. As I was already used to it and the pain. Ken-El had experienced something worse than this petty prison.

By the time I was done, two guards came into the cell, and began interrogating me and Oliver. I gave them snarky remarks and kept mocking them until they were annoyed by me. I kept smirking and said, "I told you guys to bring me to your boss, that sissy Ivo. If he kept sending in you guys, you'll not be able to handle me."

That was the last straw and they knocked me off with the back of their gun sending me to the floor.

* * *

When I woke up again, Oliver already had a shocked look on his face when he saw Sara. Finally. I kept on my act til Ivo came and asked for our names. Oliver lied and told him his name was Robert. The irony. And I followed suit, "I am Clark."

Ivo kept talking about the miracle of Mirakuru, and demanded us to tell him where was the submarine. Me ofcourse being a jerk to pissed him off, kept avoiding straight answers, until I deemed enough was enough. Smartly, Oliver and Sara kept quiet the whole time Ivo and I were rambling.

"You know what? You couldn't keep me, there's no prison in the world or weapon in the world that could contain me let alone kill me," when I finished my sentence I showed him my free hands and then punched him across the jaw and sent him across the room.

"Come on guys, we got to get out," after saying that I punched the window open, before I jumped I took the radio and then we jumped into the water, swam to the shore.

* * *

We were back at the hideout, and Shado, Slade and Yao Fei were waiting for us with worried expression.

"What took you both so long?" asked Shado.

"This jerk here got a plan that we should be caught and brought to the enemy ship. He never told the 'shot in the gut' was part of the plan but we managed," Oliver was still mad at my fully improvised plan.

"Come on that was fun, Ollie." And then a cough caught our attention. We almost forgot that Sara didn't know anyone except Oliver.

"Everyone, this is-" before Ollie could say anything more, I decided to cut in.

"Let me do it. Hm mm. Everyone, this is Sara Lance, Oliver's one night stand before he got stranded on the island, and his GIRLFRIEND sister."

That introduction got everyone shocked. I saw Ollie mouthing to Sara something about 'I am sorry for his blabla'. And then everyone chill out and smile at Sara, introducing themselves.

* * *

"I think we should attack the ship tonight," suggested Slade to the rest of the team. Sure we're all agree, but there was a problem. How were we going to do it? We could but that also made me revealed my powers to them. I think I would tell them.

As the arguments going on, I kept silent. Then, Yao Fei asked me. "What do you think, Kyle?"

I was still in deep thinking whether or not I should revealed my powers to them. I was considering the pros and the cons of it. If I revealed to them, the mission would become easier, but I was afraid what they might think of me.

I took a deep breath and say, "I have something to tell you guys," and then I defied the very law of Gravity. Sorry Newton. To saw all their faces like that was priceless! What a moment.

* * *

Notes:  
  


this is my first try in writing a fanfic. i take all advice that could make me write a better story.


	3. Ambush

_Desclaimer: I don't own Arrowverse_

* * *

The team was already accepting me as a being not of this _planet_ , not world. I didn't tell them that I was from a completely different dimension. And it seemed that my worries were non-existent. They still saw me as who I was, not _what_ I was. For that I was extremely grateful.

Setting aside the recent big revelation, we began to plan to take down Ivo because we agreed to deem him a threat. "I'll take the ship to the shore, and then we'll strike," everyone nodded to my suggestion. They agreed because I'd proved them that I could lift the submarine that the Japanese used back in World War II.

"But, why don't you just take us fly to the ship directly? They won't have time to prepare for our assault," I was actually waiting on someone to made such a crazy idea, and I was glad that Oliver brought up such a brilliant idea!

I smirked at that. "It's settled then. Me, Ollie, Slade and Yao Fei will go," but then I remembered something.

"We should free the prisoners there. It will benefit us in the ambush, or in the long run," when they heard this, everyone seemed in a brief thought.

"Having them as our allies would prove to be useful. And having their favors surely a good thing," finally someone got what I meant. "Especially if we saved a member of a well-known Russian mob, Anatoly Knyazev from Bratva."

Oliver really followed my line of thoughts. "But I'm wondering, Sara. How did they got a hold of a Bratva member?"

Sara shrugged her shoulder meaning she didn't know. "He was already a prisoner when they saved me from drowning."

* * *

We were having last minute preparation before our ambush plan. Slade brought up his gun and his blade, Yao Fei checked his bow and arrows, and Oliver was concentrating and getting his head in the game.

"Everyone ready?" we nodded to Slade. We agreed he would be our leader for this op. We stood up from our position, hardening our head with one thing in mind. Ivo would be dead.

"Get a hold of me and don't let go," I said to them and then I took off with a speed they never experienced before.

A few minutes later, the Amazo was seen below us. I descended to the back of the ship to avoid being caught by the guards. Using my super vision to checked the guards on the deck, and I counted there were 10 guards on the deck. I saw under the deck there were more and they were sleeping like pigs.

"There are 10 guards, the rest are sleeping. The prisoners are below the deck. What's your call, Slade?"

"Me, Yao Fei, Oliver will head to the prison. Could you handle the upper deck?"

I nodded to Slade, "I'll back you up as soon as I'm done with it."

* * *

I used my muscle memory of being a general to move through the ship undetected. I could take them all out in a second if I used my Speed Force power but decided against it. Revealing myself as an alien to them was already a big issue. Besides, I needed to make sure 'my' skills from my time as a general from Krypton was still in top shape.

I sneaked behind two guards who were conversing about God-knows-what and did a two-takedown by choking one guard to disarmed him and then pierced through the other guard with my knife, then finally kill the first guard. Hiding their bodies in between the many craters on the ship to avoid early detection by the rest of the crew.

I continued killing guards left and right without as much using the Speed Force or my Kryptonian gifts. When I was done with the guards on deck, I sped to the navigating room to took the ship's control. I killed the quartermaster without him realizing what just hit him before it was too late. I saw the monitor connected to the CCTV everywhere inside the ship and switched to the prison feeds.

I released a sigh of relieve when I saw them succeeded in freeing the prisoners, and it was only Ivo left to get rid of.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I scanned through every room I came to passed to search for Ivo. And finally I found it, opened the door only to find he was currently reading some journal. His head perked up slightly meaning he noticed me entering.

"You know what? Your presence here alone speaks of what's happening on the ship," he said with a low tone. "So, what are you going to do with me?" he continued.

"Kill you obviously. Your goal is too dangerous to be kept around longer. Humanity ain't ready for the Mirakuru and you know it," Ivo looked at me with an expression resembling of a mad man, and then stood up.

"You don't know the full extent of the Mirakuru! It can-"

"Cause the person who's injected with it to die if their body weren't strong enough. I know the effects. Even if they were survived, the serum caused their mental state to become unstable, making them a mindless beast!"

With a desperation shout, he pulled out his gun and opened fire. What he didn't know was the bullets had no effects on me. Not even a scratch on my body. Shocked would be an understatement after seeing the bullets just bounced off my body. He was trembling in fear.

I walked to him and he kept shouting for me to stay away him. Once he hit the wall, and I was close enough, I kneeled down so I could implant more fear in him. "Do you remember what I said about prison or weapon could do to me? Yeah, those don't have any effect me. You are smart, you know if the bullets don't work then what chance you have againts me? That's right. Nothing," I kept going to induced him in a fear he never felt before.

"Let me tell you something I didn't tell my fellow friends, and keep this between us. I posses an even greater strength than the Mirakuru could give to a normal person. The key to the greater advancement of science is not with the super-soldier serum which is not stable yet, but it's my gene. And I'm not from Earth. I was from a planet that had technologies and science far exceeding Earth.

"Please see this as a last give for a dying man, Ivo," I saw him trembling in fear, until he mumbled about just kill him already. "What was that? I don't quite hear you."

"Please just kill me already!" I broke his spirit and soul, and now he was begging me to just kill him.

I concentrated the energy towards my eyes, and they were glowing with blue light. "I will let you witness of a fraction of my powers."

The next thing, Ivo was already on the floor died.

* * *

I walked towards the upper deck where everyone, prisoners and my friends, were already there. I smiled at them and then they cheered when they noticed I was carrying a dead body of Anthony Ivo.

"What now?" asked Oliver to no one in particular.

"We will go back to our home. In my case I'll return to Russia," said Anatoly. "We will forever be indebted to you people."

I noticed that Yao Fei wasn't on the deck. "Where's Yao Fei?"

"He went back to fetch Sara and Shado. I think we got enough of this island and we'll use this chance to get home," Slade said to me. I was sure he would be looking for his kid, Joe, the moment he got the chance.

A moment later, Yao Fei arrived with Sara and Shado. Then we sailed off from the island.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We were already on the sea for 6 hours. In that time, Slade, me, Ollie, Sara, Yao Fei and Shado already talked about what we would do. Slade would go back to Australia and Yao Fei would come home to Hongkong. That left me with Ollie and Sara.

"Ollie, what do you wanna do after this?" I asked him. I hoped my interference in the _Arrowverse_ wouldn't make Oliver to change his mind and go home before his supposed '5 years in hell' was over.

"I don't know. I want to, I really do. But the island has changed me to a different person. I'm not a rich playboy who were always being spoiled by his parents, I've killed now and my hands will forever be stained by the bloods whose life I had taken. I'm not ready to go home. What about you, Kyle?"

"I'll follow you, Oliver. Sara?"

"The same. The old me would never think of killing people in cold blood. I think we should stick together," I smiled at that. Seems like the timeline would be pretty much not changed.

And then an idea crossed my head. "What do you know about the League of the Assassins?"

* * *

We arrived in Hongkong after we spent 2 days on the sea. We said our goodbyes to everyone and went their seperate ways. And left the six of us.

"Well it's been an unforgettable two years for me, everyone. Thank you for everything, and I think this is where we part ways," I said to Slade, Yao Fei and Shado. I had told them about my, Oliver and Sara's plan to them and they respected it.

"Take care of yourselves," we nodded to Shado who just smiled. We agreed to not let tears fell when the time for us to part ways.

We did a group hug and then really went our seperate ways.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I had told Oliver and Sara everything about the League of the Assassins, including their enemy H.I.V.E, which was led by a former League member, Damien Darhk. I told them that he's Ra's al-Ghul's former rival.

I told them that the League would train us to control our emotion. Made our emotion to fuel our strength and to understand the world better. And I told them who could taught us better than the organization specialized in assassination which had existed as old as humanity goes.

I asked Kelex to find the coordinates to Nanda Parbat and then I flew us there. Luckily, the flight was gone by smoothly and we arrived there in a record time. I landed us right in front of the front door of the ancient fortress.

When we landed, assassins were immediately surrounding us. We put our hands up in a sign of surrendering. "Take us to your master," I said to them without a hint of fear.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When I saw him, the first impression I had was a man who you should never fucked up with.

He swung his blade with such grace yet powerful. He moved with great efficiency and no movements were wasted, every moves he made were always with purpose. With precision, he struck his assailants down, not that the opponents could hold their candle againts the legendary Ra's al-Ghul, the Demon's Head, the world's greatest assassin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

His gaze swept over us, taking in our appearances and our faces. Oliver was nervous, so was Sara, even he got _me_ very nervous just by staring at us. I was nervous but not scared because I know he wouldn't be able to kill me unless he had Kryptonite.

"You don't have to tell me what you want, because I already know what you want just from your faces. But what do you have to offer me? Why should allow you into the service of the Demon's Head?"

I took a look from Oliver and Sara and made up my mind. "Nothing but our loyalty. If that's enough for you, we will dedicated our life to the League. You already know about my abilities from your subordinates who saw me landed from the sky. I'm not from this planet, you could have information about a civilization far advance than here. And my wish is that you train us in the way of the League, convert our emotions to fuel our strength."

Ra's observed us. He swept his gaze from Oliver, me and finally to Sara. And then I almost swore I saw his lips had twitched, but it was gone immediately. And then Ra's nodded his head.

"And train you we shall."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We began our training immediately, and it was rough from the start. No easy way in this one.

The League scientists were studying me with all the backwater equipment that they had compared to what I got from Krypton. I guess I should make the League our ally. And I should make a technological advancement with the League. With almost infinite resources, I was sure I could bring the League to the level of A.R.G.U.S, or took it to a whole level of _S.H.I.E.L.D._ Now that would be interesting.

I put on my red sun wristband so they could test my physiology with ease. And I told Ra's about my weakness. He told me to put it on during my training. And allowed me to take it off during extracurricular training.

The extracurricular training was added by Ra's apparently during the early twentieth century to kept up with the rapid changes the outside world was going through. I never knew there was a curriculum in an organization trained to kill people. I guess it's a good thing we would be able to learn something else besides 'How to kill people 101'. Each recruit was required to developed other skills outside fighting abilities according to Nyssa, daughter of Ra's.

Yeah, we talked to Nyssa before we go through all our training regiment. She became our friend pretty quickly and found besties in Sara. I smiled at the thought of it. My extracurricular training were linguistic lessons and art. Like music, dancing, etc. Originally, Ra's wanted me to fully control my Kryptonian powers but I told him I already _mastered_ it before I joined the League.

As for Oliver and Sara, they were trained by several masters. Sara, being one of the few women in the League, was trained by Nyssa herself. She trained Sara to use her body's natural flexibility and smaller build to her advantage. And Oliver trained his skills in wielding the bow and arrow further and trained his body to its absolute peak, while Sara took interests in using staffs.

Out of the three of us, Oliver and I were the ones who exceeded Ra's expectation. Oliver's devotion to his self to be a better person was matched by his sheer talent. I guess the island really made Oliver into a battle-hardened man. His combat prowess raised exponentially eversince we arrived here, until no one – I mean literally – was able to match him in combat. Fair fight or not. Even Nyssa was flabbergasted by Ollie, and Oliver always beat her whenever they sparred. I guess me bringing us here to be trained in the true art of vigilantism had _everything_ to do with Oliver's combat intuition even sharper than I remembered him from the show. Oliver's results made Ra's impressed and even train with him every once in a while. Not to mention his skills with the bow and arrow was literally unparalleled. He also took extra lesson in linguistic and learn every language known in the world along with each accents. It was a pain-in-the-ass task but he took it all with passion and enthusiasm.

In the other hand, Sara wasn't bad at all. Her training with Nyssa bore fruit to it, and she absorbed everything thrown her way by Nyssa like a sponge. Me on the other hand, I could give Ra's a run for his money in combat. Even spread a rumor about me being stronger than Ra's even when I put on my red sun radiation wristband. Thank you memories of my training as a soldier back on Krypton.

Our training also included supplementary training in many different fields including art, literature, science, computer programming, sports – anything that could help every assassins blend in with the crowd. Because what's more dangerous than a blade in a crowd?

Because of our time on the island and our sheer talents and our great efforts, we 'graduated' in 5 months time. And it was time for Ra's to gave us codenames.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We kneeled before him, and then he spoke.

"You all have proven yourselves worthy of the title assassin, of undertaking our holy mission. Your former lives are now forfeit, and you will be renamed, in service to the Demon's Head. You may choose your own, or I shall name you," this was a badass one. Ra's naming us the titles. For Rao's sake I shall chose my own name.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Our graduation ceremony went very 'religious'. As expected of a very old organization who kept with all the old school vibes. Ra's gave us our titles at the ceremony. The titles were Ta-er al-Sahfer – meaning Canary – for Sara, Al-Sahhim – meaning Arrow – for Oliver obviously, and Malak Al-Maut – meaning the Angel of Death – for me. A really fitting name for me indeed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mission after mission passed by. And it's been 7 months since the first day we arrived here, and we already accomplished more than a hundred missions for the League – which meant only two months time after we 'graduated'.

Me, Oliver and Sara had become Ra's horsemen along with Nyssa, and we were a hell of a team. And because of it, Oliver got even more acquainted with Nyssa. Besides me and Ra's, the other person who could beat Nyssa in a fight was Oliver, that's where they began to know each other – from fights.

There were rumors about their closeness, of course. Oliver was a known playboy and a charming man, and Nyssa al-Ghul was a beautiful lady, albeit dangerous. It also well-known that Oliver was one of Ra's favorite disciple besides me. Some crazy people accused him to take the Demon Ring for himself, and legitimized his rule by marrying the Daughter of the Demon.

Well, Oliver took offence to that and cut down the person who even suggested the idea of that. In terms of battle prowess, Oliver was ranked after Ra's. Why's that? Obviously I was the _strongest_ man on _this_ Earth. I could easily take on a whole army and came out victorious if I went all out.

Anyway, around this time of the year, the Alpha/Omega Virus incident would come to a climax. I needed to make sure General Shrieve never released the Alpha/Omega Virus in Hongkong. After asking for permission, Ra's allowed me to leave to prevent a disaster.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I wore an all black suit made from Kryptonian material. I went back to the Fortress to made my suit. It included a hood, mask on the face, and a face mask so no one would ever identify me. Call me paranoid, but it's me being vigilant.

My search for Shrieve wasn't all that long, as I found the secret hideout that A.R.G.U.S had. I used my Speed Force to vibrate very fast so I couldn't be seen by regular eyes to sneaked into the base. Once inside, I looked for Shrieve's room so I could interrogate him.

I found him as he was in a room, probably his hopefully. Thankfully I could be invisible and phasing at the same time. I got inside Shrieve room and then revealed myself.

"Good afternoon, General," I also vibrated my vocal chord so my voice won't be recognized. And that surely shocked the general.

"You got some guts to come here alone in _my_ home, assassin. Tell me, who sent you?" replied Shrieve without so much of fear in fact knowing this assassin just broke into his _home_ undetected.

"I sent myself. Now do me a favor and give me the Alpha/Omega Virus, and I shall only make you unconcious. Scouts honor," I mimicked a scouts honor to get a raise from him. He got me nothing, and just laughed.

"My troops will be here shortly. I don't know to call yourself skillful or stupid. Coming here and demanding me for the weapon I gained very hard, even if you considered yourself a bona fide assassin, you couldn't dodge so many bullets to yourself," he said in attempt to make me nervous. Ohh General, if you only knew.

This time, I was the one laughing. "I hacked into your systems while I was looking for you. The CCTV feed is playing on a loop right now. And don't even bother for panic alarm. They will hear no problems from you. You should know one thing, I will do anything to make you spill all I wanna know, General. Even throwing you to outter space if I have to,"

Then I proceeded to use Mystic Arts to plant a torturous illusion in his head while I scanned through his head for the Virus. Thankfully human minds are defenceless againts a mental attacks. Unless they had psychic ability.

Based on the infos I got from his mind, he just got the virus taken from the TRIAD 2 days ago and the virus was still in his possession. In this very room apparently. This was too easy. I took the virus and let Shrieve go from the illusion I casted before killing him, and then go back to Nanda Parbat.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _This chapter is inspired by To Hell and Back by Nyame. I never intended to copy anyone's work. This story is inspired by several stories like:_

 _1\. From Jinchuuriki to Speedster by Shawn129_

 _2\. From Earth-X to Earth-19999 by Shawn129_

 _3\. The Black Arrow by Mach9330_

 _The MC will be so OP to the point it would be impossible to take him down. I really like MC with OP powers, so why not make one? Kryptonian and Speed Force is a combination that screams OP. Actually I've been itching to write this kind of story. I looked for references but I only found one in From Earth-X to Earth-19999 where the MC also a speedster and having a Kryptonian powers._

 _I am sorry I deleted this chapter earlier because I just made a really big mistake in the ending. SO I deleted it and fix it._

 _So, here I am with a Kryptonian and Speed Force user in a single body._

 _I appreciate your reviews. I accept any advice to help me make the story better._


	4. Go Along with The Plot

_Desclaimer: I don't own Arrowverse_

* * *

I never brought the Virus to Nanda Parbat. With their resources now, I wasn't letting anyone in the League to get a hold of it, so I put it in my Fortress. I lied to Ra's about destroying it. When I came back to Nanda Parbat, I continued upgrading the League.

"Al-Sahhim, how's your mission?" hearing me suddenly came to the training room where Ollie and Sara were, they seemed surprised. After the 'graduation', we'd been calling each other with the name Ra's bestowed upon us.

"The mission that was assigned to us was in Starling, actually. The Master wanted us to take out several drug cartels there," that was a nice thing to hear. Creating the Hood persona before we went home to Starling to avoid suspicions. "And while we were there, I felt there are some rumblings going on around the city, and I can't quite put my instinct to it."

The Undertaking. And it seemed Oliver was at a crossroad with his conviction. "How about your last 'adventure', Al-Maut?" Sara asked me.

"Nothing big. Just destroying a very dangerous bio-weapon from being used in Hongkong, and killed a very evil General," Oliver and Sara sighed because I always took all of my missions very , when you have future knowledges, you tend to take things less serious.

"One day that nonchalant attitude of your would cost you your life."

Not anytime soon, bro. Not anytime soon.

* * *

Right now I was finishing Oliver's suit out of the Vibranium I had in my possession. The model was pretty much the same as in the show. I had no intention to let him go in his crusade without the proper equipment. As well as Sara's suit.

Within the suit, I installed a nanite technology which could be transformed into a bow for Oliver so he wouldn't bring his big bow on his back and increased his efficiency on using it. I didn't make the arrows cause it wouldn't worth it, the League standards issue would be just fine in killing the target.

As for Sara, I made her Canary Cry device. Adjusted to match only to her voice frequency. Her Bo staff I made for her was from Vibranium as well. I also had my suit installed with the nanite bow.

As for the League, I ain't giving them any weapons based on Krypton techs. Just personal improvements for the overall gears, but now, they could wage war against a country and came out as the winner. Especially since I got them tanks that could withstand a nuclear attack. Also I hooked them up with satellites as well as a facial recognition software, so the League could be updated following every story happening in the world. Again, I didn't give them a Helicarier. It would be too flashy, and too dangerous.

 _JLAB JLAB JLAB_

The nanite bow worked perfectly, and ready to use.

* * *

" _Ready to drop in 5."_

That was the pilot informing us that I would arrive in the drop spot. Yeah, I was being sent on a mission to take out Baron Reiter, the enemy in the fourth season in Lian Yu. I was in the plane that I made. Arc Reactor, repulsor techs, stealth mode, you name it. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D standard Quinjet all in all.

I was remembering how did Oliver did it in the first place. Unfortunately, he messed it up and I didn't want to. I prepared for my dropping. Apparently, Reiter got some scanner that could pick up some foreign objects that flew over the island, unless I was fast enough to overwhelm the scanner.

"Alright, I'll call you guys when I'm done," after that being said, I dropped down. I heard some faint chats among the crew like "He forgets his chute?" and the other said "He didn't need it."

I flew down faster than the speed of sound and broke the speed barrier, and when I was close enough to the ground, I lowered my speed and landed smoothly. As I landed, suddenly…

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Great. Just landed and I was spotted. "TURN AROUND!" I complied to his command, and then as fast as humanely possible, I turned to my assailant and grabbed the rifle. Before I could strike him any further he punched my face and took out his knife.

"Alright, you don't wanna do this with me," I tried to talk some sense to him but I know it would only fall to deaf ear. He rushed towards me with his knife swung to my head. At this I released a sigh, caught the hand, twisted it against his body, snapped his elbow and then drove the knife into his neck. Killing him instantly.

I was tempted to burn the body right away, but I was thinking about my option. Burn the corpse and finding another way into Reiter's rank, or I attracted their attention and lied.

I commanded my suit to resemble a cloth that of a stranded man on this island for three years which was full of holes, dirty and ragged. I also covered my body with dirt and mud. The advantage of wearing Vibranium weaved clothing, and I had it programmed to be able to take various models. So it was an All-in-one. Pretty useful.

I dragged the corpse with me and then I found a landmine nearby a patrol. I dropped the corpse right on it and it exploded. I took cover behind a log, and I heard several footsteps running towards my direction. Good, I got their attention.

"What did you do to, Paul?!" asked one of the man.

"Hey, hey! Don't shoot! He was walking on one of the landmines. This place is full of it you know," they didn't quite believe me but that's okay. Whether I had my way or not, I would take out Reiter in the end.

"Who are you, then?" asked the second man.

"My name is Kyle Kennedy, and I am stranded on this island when my plan for vacation on boat went disastrous three years ago."

"Let's take him to Reiter. He will know what to do," and that's how easy I got myself into an audience with Baron Reiter.

We walked for a while In silence and not long, we arrived at the base. "What is this place?" I asked to gain some intel.

"Over there," they didn't answer me. Damn.

I walked into the tent that was pointed by the patrol. "Reiter, this guy says he is-" before the man could finish his sentence, Reiter cut him to it.

"Kyle Kennedy. You don't recognize him? He is a minor celebrity on the other side of the world. He was supposed to be dead," seemed like I was as famous as Oliver! Me, the heir of Kennedy, Inc. who drown on the voyage to China. I was wondering how would the world react when they found out that Oliver and I were stucked on the same island.

"Seems like you've done your homework about me. Thank you for rescuing me," I lured him slowly to reveal his operations to me by stating trivial things.

"I'm sorry, but we're not rescuing you. First thing you do once you get home to tell people what is it we're doing here," well he's not stupid I'd give him that.

"I, I don't know what you mean."

"Be that as it may. I can't send you home, not right now. Good news though, I have no reason to kill you," oh please. As if your bullets could kill me. Heck, even when you use that Kushu Idol you wouldn't stand a chance against me. I wanted to laugh right there, but I'd play along for the sake of the plot.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him.

"Good question. You survived three years here, all alone. That requires fortitude, intelligence, qualities that I have use to me. As it happens, one of my man stepped on the landmine. How would you like his job?" well this was easy. Did he really blindly put trust to strangers?

"Alright." I shook his hand, and I started my job ASAP.

* * *

I was patrolling the 'farm' area when suddenly an old man collapsed while working. A woman (I remembered her in the show but couldn't quite put her name) then shout to the guards that he needed some waters.

"I back to work!" one of the guards yelled to the woman.

"What are you going to do when your workers are all dead from heat?"

I decided to put water on this before things escalated. "Not your concern. Like the man said, get back to work!"

After a while, things just went on without a hitch until the same woman who I just warned say something behind my back. "Like a fish to water."

"What do you mean?"

Then she told me how it felt like home to me. A billionaire kid that got shipwrecked here, busting people and giving orders. Yeah, like a spoiled brat. A very billionaire lifestyle. Out of the blue, a man ran trying to escape Reiter. How people could be so stupid about their life.

I ran to catch up with him, and tackled him down. "Hey, come on, please the easy way."

"That's the way," said one of the senior member of guards. And then he hit the runner with the back of his gun and knocked the poor man out. "That's how you do it."

As we dragged the runner, the guard talked to me. "The restraints you showed back there, bury it. Violence is the only things these losers understand. Guys out here can't handle that, they either wash out or end up doing the product. Both of which are best stretched a bullet in the head," he's very talkative about his duty, even slipped something for me.

"The products. Reiter hasn't told me a lot about it."

As he explained it to me, another guard approached. "We got a problem. Some slabs missing, the whole cake."

"I wonder if this just a misdirection. Any ideas who did this?" the other guard shook his head to the sides. "Alright, round them up!"

As soon as all the workers rounded up, the Boss began the interrogation about the thievery. I saw his method to be unsuccessful. As he killed a man and began brought another to kill, I stepped in.

"Wait. You said violence is the only thing these people respond to?" he nodded. "It's not seemed to be working," I said to him.

"What do you have in mind? Harsh language?"

"That I found three years I learned some things."

"About what?"

"Pain."

* * *

I tortured the bald man by stabbing my knife into his thigh while asking for information. "Which fancy private school you take this up in?" the guard leader asked.

"Learned it here. Three years on this island and I have been hurt everyway you can imagine. I know what kills, I know what cripples, and what just hurts," the bald man continued to scream as I twisted myv knife into his thigh.

The woman from before finally caved in and confessed. The boss guard seemed to be ready to shot another worker. Honestly, what's with these people's mind?

"Wait! You already executed a worker today. How's Reiter gonna feel about you exterminating his workforce?" if words couldn't get into his brain, I didn't know what could given the situation was just not good for me to force my way.

He still mocked me about being too soft and still hellbent on killing the woman. "Or I'l just make her disappear then? Take her to some place, they'll never find the body."

"Alright, take her."

* * *

As we walked, the woman kept trying to guilt trip me by saying I enjoyed what I did. And I began to explain my plan to her discreetly, and suddenly a landmine exploded, taking with it a bodyguard that was sent to make sure I kill the woman.

"I'm trying to put distance between us and the landmine. Look, I'm not gonna kill you, but you need to trust me or we're both dead," thankfully she understood.

I took her to the cave where Yao Fei brought me and Oliver when we first washed up on Lian Yu. I gave her some foods and water, and told her to not making any fire and not to be seen at all costs, or else they all gonna be fucked up. I assured her that they wouldn't be looking for her, and I'd go back to the camp.

She kept telling me that they would keep coming to me as each of the guards had a very strong brotherly bond to each other and said I wasn't one of them.

"Ohh don't worry about little me. Many tried to kill me before and here I am. But I'm gonna make you do a thing you probably don't like."

And I used the technique Yao Fei used to make the target 'die'. Just in case those bastards wanna have some prove.

* * *

"Who is he?" I asked as I got inside Reiter's tent and saw a man being interrogated by Reiter. Reiter punched him, slapped him and beat him but the man was being so tough just laughed it off like it was somekind of a joke.

"John Constantine. Say so right on the business card your boss took from me."

Well, I'd be damned. He looked like a doofus up close. "He had this on his person as well. Do you recognized any of these landmarks?" Reiter showed me the map he found on Constantine.

Obviously, that was the Lian Yu map, and I had this place memorized right to my bones. Also added to it that I knew exactly _what_ he was looking for here. "Yeah."

"Good. Whatever it is Mr. Constantine is looking for, I want you to find it and bring it back to me," but one of his subordinate, Conklin I believed his name was, pointed out that Reiter shouldn't have trusted me. "And you can follow him."

As we were speaking, both of them hadn't realized that Constantine was mumbling some kind of spell with a very low voice, until Conklin noticed it. "What are you doing? Are you praying?" he said with a mockery tone in his voice.

"No. These aren't prayers, mate."

The second he said that, his hands already free from the shackles and Conklin reacted by bringing his gun in an attempt to took down Constantine only for Constantine to disarmed him and punched him out and took his gun. And then aimed it at my head.

Reiter saw the skirmish and pulled out a gun himself. "Unless you wanna redecorate your lovely hall with his brain, I suggest you put down your gun," oh please. As if a gun could do a thing. But I'll humor them just for the sake of the plot.

Constantine ordered Reiter to be on the ground as he dragged me outside as a 'hostage'. Reiter was swearing things like 'you won't escapes' and blablabla. Knowing Constantine, he kept telling him don't attempt that on him.

And then he ordered me to drive one of the jeeps and we took off to the location that Constantine had on his map.

* * *

"This is the place," then we got off from the jeep.

Constantine kept his gun on me eventhough I'd tried to convince him that I wasn't the bad guy. Not believing me and kept saying, "Many men had said the same thing, trust me. I'd better be safe than dead."

As we walked, he asked me if I knew what 'my boss' was actually doing in this island. "Ohh. I knew everything he wants to find. His 'drug' is just a cover, added to your sudden appearance, the infamous John Constantine, I'm very certain that whatever he was looking for, definitely something related to magic. Trust me, I know a lot more than I let on."

Constantine just laughed very hard when he knew I was fooling Reiter back when I was asking who Constantine was at the tent. "You are an interesting fellow. What's your name? I believe I never catch it."

"Kyle Kennedy at your service."

Finally we stopped at a place. "Surely, do your hocus pocus thingy and take what you came here for."

He picked some leaves and began his incantation of spell. As he finished, there was a gust of wind blowing past us, and a trap door appeared on the ground. "I'll go on then Alice. Down the Rabbit Hole."

* * *

"Thanks, mate. I owe you one," said Constantine.

"Okay. What the hell was that all about?"

"Ohh, this is the Orb of Horrus. It's actually a gremoire, an ancient spellbook."

After taking it with us, Constantine explained to me about Lian Yu and its magic thingy that it had. He also offered me a way off this place with him but I refused saying the other prisoners needed his help. And then, he broke the Orb from the Staff, saying Reiter only liked the sparkling things and took the Staff for himself.

"It's real power, is in the spell," he said and then chanting some weird language and put the Staff on his lower arm, on his tattoo exactly. The tattoo was disappearing from his arm to be absorbed into the Staff. After that, he transfered the tattoo to me for my safety he said. My Kryptonian gene maybe couldn't withstand magic attacks, but Kryptonian had their own sets of 'magic'. Torquasm Vo.

* * *

Right now, I was digging the prison's wall to uncover Reiter's so called prize. He bragged about the powers he would be getting if he had it in his hands. Sorry Reiter, but I wasn't planning on giving you the Idol.

"It seems we are getting closer to my prize, Mr. Kennedy. And I want you to bear witness to it."

There Reiter went on bragging his ass on the supposed prize. So far, I hadn't killed anyone, whether Reiter's men or the workers. And so far, no body hated me. Unlike in the canon, I didn't have Conklin discovering me as a mole in the first place, and I didn't kill Taiana's brother, Vlad, who Oliver killed in the canon.

And then suddenly, all the electricity went off. "Can you feel it? The energy… primordial." Okay, Reiter needed to stop his monologing for my sanity.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Destiny, Mr. Kennedy."

For Rao's sake, one more time he bragged, I'd impale my fist to his chest and say 'you're being an annoyance'. Yeah that would be good.

One of Reiter's men suddenly went crazy and began saying something we all didn't understand, like he was possessed by some sort of evil spirit. Or guardian maybe in this case. Whatever it was he was saying, it never meant good.

A man was firing his rifle at the possessed man, but to our surprise, the bullet didn't affect him at all. "Whatever it is, we need to get out of here right now!"

We began to walked towards the exit and then Reiter pointed his gun at me and the rest of the workers. "What are you doing?!" I shouted at Reiter.

"What I know since you are with me is, things tend to get very easy. As if you already know what will happen. I believe destiny have anything to do with it, Mr. Kennedy. Handle that for me."

Fuck. I was really tempted but he was out as soon as he said those words. And then my tattoo glowed. Damn Constantine, you saved me.

"You are worthy to pass," said the guardian to me. And what was weird, was the guardian just disappeared like ghost. Not that I complained as I didn't want to extend my time with something spirit related.

* * *

We explored the cave for the Kushu Idol for Reiter. After another hour or so, we found it on some 'trophy case' in the middle of the cave. "Alright, now that you find what you were looking for, you don't need me anymore."

"No. This isn't the end, Mr. Kennedy. It's the beginning," and then Reiter began telling us his story life on why he did what he did.

Had enough of it, I decided enough was enough. "How does that make you any different than the people who turned your village into ashes?"

"Very different. Let me show you," and a gun shot was heard as he killed one of the workers, and picked up the Idol and used the lifeforce it absorbed into his own power. Then he was explaining on what to do with the other workers – absorbing their life.

"You're insane, Reiter. I won't let you kill them."

I grabbed the nearest guard from me and took his rifle as I began shooting the rest of the guards. "Alright everyone, run! Follow me to the outside!" at first, they didn't really trust me because I worked for Reiter before and one of their damnation. But after seeing me shot the other guards, the others started running and I took the Idol with me. We finally reached the cave entrance at the prison.

"Wait, there are guards waiting for us. If we showed up before Reiter, they would shoot us. No questions asked. Wait here. I'll take them out, and then I'll give you the sign."

They nodded at me.

I got out of the cave and everyone had their guns on me. "Hey, hey! It's me. Reiter still in there. Apparently the guardians don't want anyone to disturb it, and hold Reiter in there." They seemed to believe me, but as all of the guards went inside the cave, I took out my knife and assassinate the most rear one. Silently.

I snucked to the second one and then I shutted his mouth first to avoid voice getting out, kicked the groin and then snapped his neck without making any noise. The rest of the team felt something was off eventually, and looked back to find me leaving two bodies.

"Traitor!" they began attacking me at the same time. Stupid them.

I dodged to the side to avoid the bullets heading to me and closing in to the rest of them. Six more of them. I pulled out my knife and my gun. Gun in my left hand, knife in the right. "Come on, let's dance."

They didn't stand a chance against me in whatever combat. Thankfully, I put on my red sun radiation wristband so I could still bleed. But nonetheless, it didn't hinder my skills at all. I shot at the two guards behind, and they dropped dead as I headshoted them. And then I blocked a kick to me and countered it with a punch that sent him down to the ground. I did a combo attack after I made the second assailant to went off balance to slam him to his teammate, knocking them both unconscious before shooting them with my gun.

In fact, I could make them dead in matter of seconds just using my gun. My aim with a gun wasn't bad at all. I could shot a person 30 feet from me while in motion in a quick-draw. Also, I never missed my target.

"Okay guys, we're clear. Get to the camp and tell everyone to leave. Bring those rifles with you, and wear those Kevlars."

"What about you?"

"I need to take Reiter out."

* * *

"Mr. Kennedy. Escaping with my prize only to come back to me with it. What is your end game here?"

"To kill you. The League of Assassins has you on our radar for some time now."

"So, you're with them. No wonder your skills with the weapons."

I shot him once. Just as I thought, he already had some powers from the Idol. "You don't seem so surprised seeing me not on the ground after you shot me right in my heart."

"There are hardly anything that could surprise me. Trust me, I've seen everything. In fact, I was just testing out."

"Interesting person you are, Mr. Kennedy."

"Well, here's your prize. Why don't we settle it like a gentlemen with honor. You got your mumbo jumbo, I got mine," my hands glow with my 'magic energy' you could say, and Reiter widened his eyes. I smirked and then I rushed at him.

I turned off the red sun radiation wristband so I could access my Kryptonian energy that I had in store, and stacked up in my body as I rarely used it. I raised my fist to punched Reiter in the face. Being the arrogant piece of shit that he was, he didn't even bother to dodge. Instead, he raised his own hand to block my fist.

What he never expected was, I wasn't a human. Maybe if he went against Constantine in close quarter combat, he would win because the Idol enhanced his physical prowess. But against me who had Kryptonian physiology, he never stood a chance.

As my fist made contact with him, he was flying to the other end. "How was that for a magic punch, huh?!"

He got up, and rushed to me again. I saw him coming from a mile away and let him punched me in the face. I wanted to know what could the magic do to Kryptonian's body. The result? Sure it hurt, but not enough to sent me flying. If the user was more adept at magic, maybe he or she could hurt me. But Reiter though, I never worried about him.

"Well, you sure packed a punch, but, don't be disappointed. You never stand a chance against me in the first place."

"W-what are you? The power of the idol was supposed to give me power surpassing the human limit. How could you still stand?!"

"Simple. I'm not human."

"What?"

And then I ran to him to punch him once again. Right now, he was smart enough to dodge and then countered me with a kick to my stomach. And the Idol's eyes were glowing, so was Reiter. It seemed that he was absorbing more power from the idol.

I realized that I shouldn't stall the fight any longer, and considered it enough data for my curiosity in Kryptonian's body and Earth's magic.

"Okay, Reiter. I've had my fun, but you'll die by my hands. I'll make it quick don't worry."

And then I bumped my fist together. The next thing happening was I shot an energy beam at Reiter. Reiter looked like he was going to piss himself, and the blast hit him square in the chest. I didn't put enough energy to pierce through his chest, but enough to gave him some last dying breath.

"What is this magic of yours?" he asked me as I came closer to him, looking down on him.

"Torquasm Vo. A magic form from my home planet." He looked shocked at me saying home planet.

"You are not from this world?"

"Kind of. Think of this as the last gift for a dying man. I'm an alien. For that, I'll grant you a display of the power never seen in this world, and give you a quick death," my eyes glowed blue as Reiter widened his eyes at my abilities.

"So beautiful."

The next thing he knew was a flash of blue hitting him straight in the chest, melting his insides as he saw his life flashed before him. I completely destroyed his body, and took the idol with me.

I ran around the island looking for the rest of Reiter's men, and killed them off. As I finished, I called the League to bring a plane big enough to brought the hostages off this island.

* * *

I gathered everyone on the shore, a military plane arrived at the island. A member of the League gave his salute to me and then I told him to bring these people to the main land and provide them with money to go home to their homes. And the plane took off an hour later.

I was thinking about what I should do with the Idol. If I destroyed it, there will be no Damien Darhk story. I could give it to A.R.G.U.S and maybe Damien Darhk could steal it from them and Season 4 wouldn't change. I changed my suit to the League standard design. The design was standard, but the specs? It was beyond this planet's own technology. Kryptonian material with nano techs. As I put on the mask and hood, a plane landed on the shore. And on its side, was the logo of A.R.G.U.S. Great just my luck.

The door of the plane was opened and reveal the Devil Incarnate herself, Amanda 'The Wall' Waller.

They approached me like I was a threat. With guns and all their craps. I raised my hands in sign I didn't wanna fight. They kept their guns aimed at me until their director to stand down. Seemed like the devil herself was being reasonable.

"To what do I owe the pleasure in getting a visit from the infamous Amanda Waller of A.R.G.U.S?" I said with my voice modulated with the voice changer.

"What is the member of the League of the Assassins doing here on this island?" she asked back. Just as I expected her to be. She was never one to being the hunted, or asked.

"The same reason as you, apparently. But you were late for a couple of hours. Baron Reiter's dead."

"How does the League know? I thought that your organization is very old school, and never thought that the Demon Head will bring the League to modern age. How's Ra's al-Ghul nowadays?

"I can say with confidence that my 'old school' organization can outclassed A.R.G.U.S anytime," I was sure that she got my message of 'don't underestimate us'. "Also, we aren't as backwater as the rest of the world think. And Master is fine."

"If you know about Reiter, do you know the item he was looking for?"

"Here. You can have it," this certainly caught all of them off guard. Even Waller. "He was looking for the Kushu Idol. An ancient relic that could give the user incredible powers at a certain prices. I'm sure even you know the consequences of using such power."

"What's your endgame, assassin? I don't think Ra's would want this thing out of his hands."

"There's no endgame. It's all yours," I said to Waller and I began to walked away.

"One more thing. Does the League know about a recent vigilante that has appeared in Starling City for several times, putting arrows in his victims body, and his victims usually a highly corrupt individuals. He is called the Hood by the people, and his appearance is very similar to that of the League," inside my mask, I smirked at that – not that Waller could see anything. It looked like Oliver had made his wave early. And that could took the suspicions aside.

"Heard of it. He's not ours," I walked away before disappearing in the woods. Once I put enough distance, I took off.

* * *

As I arrived at Nanda Parbat, I was greeted by Sara. "Al-Sahfer, where is Al-Sahhim?"

"He was sent to Russia. Apparently, a man named Konstantin Kovar is becoming a threat to the League."

I blinked my eyes, and processed what did Sara just say.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Why do I even joke about it?"

I should sit this one out and let Oliver did his only original thing left from the canon. And in the mean time, I should head to Starling to set up the base there, hooked it up to the League and to my Fortress. Also upgrading several things like weapons and equipment in vigilantism later.

* * *

 _I appreciate every reviews that help me in improving my story better. Please review!_


	5. Finally Going Home

_Desclaimer: I don't own Arrowverse_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It had been another year again. This should be around the time that Oliver came back from the mission from Russia. I had hoped that he met with Bratva and Anatoly trained him in the way of the Bratva. Hopefully.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A man in a black standard suit design of the League of the Assassins was walking through the hall. He didn't have his hood up to protect his identity, and he was walking fast, like in a hurry. Al-Sahhim, formerly known as Oliver Queen, just came back from his mission in Russia.

He stopped for a moment before asking an assassin nearby. "Where is Al-Maut?"

"He is in his lab, Al-Sahhim," and then Al-Sahhim continued his walk towards Al-Maut's lab. He took several turns before he reached the place. He pressed somekind of a bell button, and then a voice was heard.

" _Who is it?"_

"It's me, Al-Sahhim. I need to talk to you."

And then the door was opened, revealing a man with a medium length dirty blonde hair, with some beard on his face, about 5'9" tall, slim built of a body sitting on his chair while working of somekind of project. (Dave Franco with beard)

"How's Russia, Al-Sahhim? I take it went well," he said.

"The mission went well, Kyle," now that took the other man off guard when Al-Sahhim used his real name in the conversation.

"Well Oliver, tell me what bothers you."

"While I was in Russia, I met Anatoly Knyazev from Bratva. And in order to take down Kovar, the target of my mission, I needed Bratva's resources and Anatoly helped me to get into Bratva. One thing led to another, I was officially in."

"And what's the trouble then?" Kyle asked.

"The problem is, Kovar was selling an earthquake machine to someone. Someone we know very well. I never-"

"Let me guess. Malcolm Merlyn," after Kyle said that, Oliver seemed very shocked. "Before you asked, I've done my homework on him. From what you told me, he was gone off the grid after the death of his wife, Rebecca. And two years later, returned home again. And guess where he went?"

"Nanda Parbat," Oliver pieced two and two together and then he got the whole picture.

"Yes, you are right. Apparently, he was one of the horsemen by the name of Al-Saher. The Magician. He seeked the League to help him in turning his grieve into something else. Power, and Ra's took him in."

"But why would he want an earthquake device?"

"Guess, Ollie. We survived this long not because of our stupidity," Kyle said to Oliver while hinting another clue.

Oliver thought about what would Malcolm wanted to the point he would buy an earthquake device? And then a realization struck him. "He wants revenge. His wife was dead in the Glades. By the people there. He wants to take revenge of his wife's death by leveling the whole Glades to the ground."

"Exactly. I have more data about his Undertaking plans, but you need to be prepared to accept the truth. Are you prepared?" hearing that question made Oliver very curious. After some times, Oliver resolved his conviction and nodded.

Kyle showed Oliver all the data he had gathered over the years about Malcolm's plan, The Undertaking and his associates. All the data was shown in the form of holographic like the one S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony Stark had.

And Oliver saw it. His jaw dropped down, his eyes widened, his hands were shaking. To say he was shocked was an understatement. "Impossible."

"I'm sorry, Ollie. That's the truth."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Oliver was still in his shock. That's understandable because you just found a very harsh truth about your parents. And now you knew that they were not as good as you knew them.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Help me protect the city."

I looked at Oliver to see his resolve. "Please, Kyle. I can't do it alone."

"What if Ra's doesn't allow it?"

"Well let's just hope we don't have to kill so many to get out."

Okay. This was lit. I couldn't help but smirked at Oliver's resolve.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You guys want to what?!" Sara just shouted at us after we told her what were we gonna do.

"Yeah. It's kinda complicated but I can't ignore it, Sara! How many innocents will die?" Oliver said.

We agreed to tell Sara first before going to Ra's, and asked him to release us from our vows. "If you don't wanna come, it's your choice. We won't blame you for anything," I said to Sara helping Oliver talking.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't go home yet. Maybe I'll visit once a while," we smiled at that and then we hugged. "I understand. Go safe our city Oliver, Kyle. I really can't believe it, Malcolm would do something like that."

And we looked to each other in silence agreement. We would see Ra's together, and together we went.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We, me and Oliver, were bowing our heads in the presence of Ra's al-Ghul. We told him the truth why we wanted to leave the League to return to Starling. And we're still waiting for his response.

He kept gazing at us, looking at our body languages and finally he spoke. "I knew this day would come eventually. You seek us to guide you, train you in our way. And you both have grown into such an honorable men. From the beginning, I knew your lifes were not meant in the League. I could see it in your eyes that something would call you to leave. But know this, you both have pioneered the League into feats that it haven't seen since the creation of it. For that, I still accepted you into our order."

"Usually, I'd deny this kind of request. But you two, maybe Al-Sahfer as well – you could leave the League anytime you wanted, and no one, even me, would have been able to stop you. But you came here instead, speaks of your character, of your honor," he continued.

He raised from his throne and nodded his head. "I will release you from your vows, and acknowledge you as our allies," he said with authority, "with conditions. You must continue to uphold the League's value and code after your departure. Continue our mission in eradicating this world of evils through any means necessary."

"We promise that."

"Good. I believe it's time for your homecoming, yes?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We agreed to chose Lian Yu as our cover story. We were stranded on the same island when our boat went down. We went there by the Quinjet I made for the League. Surely, the league had improved very significantly because of me. And for that, I had Ra's as my ally.

"So, this is it?" Nyssa said the 'word' as our parting came closer as time passed by. She looked around the island and then Sara came out of the plane. "I'm glad you aren't leaving too, Sara. It would be boring in the League without a fellow woman."

"Don't worry, Nyssa. I won't be leaving anytime soon." Sara replied to her.

Another thing I discovered was Sara and Nyssa really liked each other. I thought that she wouldn't be a bisexual because my intervention. Apparently, it didn't change it at all. But, Sara was still Sara.

"Alright. It's been a very enjoyable ride, but yeah, this is it. Don't worry, we'll stay in touch."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

And now, it's just me and Oliver on the island. We're waiting on a fisherman boat that Sara had payed to picked us up here on the island. While we're waiting, I told Oliver his new suit capabilities and taught him how to use it to its full potential.

I was just finished telling him about the retractable bow on hand. "So, just stretch your hand as if you want to summon a weapon from inside you. You know like Thor summoning his Mjolnir. Yeah like that," Oliver was pretty much a dork when it came to my techs and I had to spell it by letter to him.

"Wow. It's very useful and nice. Thanks, though. How about we spar?"

"How do you want it? Archer versus archer? Anything goes? You choose the battle. I can fight you and beat you on any type of battle you want. Anytime, anywhere," my mockery just made him laugh and he stopped laughing.

"How about archer versus archer? I'm not arrogant enough to say I could take you down. You clearly outclassed me," well, that's a nice thing from the supposed infamous Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Or the _would be_ Green Arrow.

"Ready when you are, Ollie."

He smirked and without a warning he shot his arrow with a quickdraw release. I raised my own bow and shot back.

 _CLANG_

The sound of our arrows collided with each other. And we prepared for another round and shot another, another, and another. We kept shooting until the both of us realized that we were both out of arrows. And none of the arrows we shot at each other hit our target. If I wasn't here to mess with the plot, Oliver would never get the training from the League. And he would spend more times to honed his archery skills. He would spent seven more years to be able to outsmart his opponents, and he did it while he got no idea how his would be enemies would strike.

Now, he wouldn't be the person who was still looking for his purpose after returning from the island. He would be ready.

As we realized that we were both out of arrows, we ran to each other with our fists up. Oliver's fist hit my face and sent me off balance. It wasn't a problem at all as I retaliated back at him by sending a kick to his chest, followed by rapid punches to his head, body, and leg. I finished my combo with a roundhouse kick to him. Oliver was stumbling against my barrage earlier.

"Not a bad move. My turn," he smirked as he rushed back at me.

I made sure to turn on the red sun radiation wristband to had a level playing field as Oliver. I wouldn't fight in an uneven grounds with him. I would obliterate him if I wasn't.

His fist was blocked by my palm and redirected it to the side but he kicked me in the gut and made me fall on my back. He jumped towards me in an attempt to finish me off but I rolled to the left to avoid the strike.

We traded blow by blow, fist by fist, and both of us didn't realized that by throwing blows to each other, our suits absorbed the kinetic energy from the blows and store it up in it. When our last blow hit, our fists met and then the suits released the stored kinetic energy like a energy blast.

 _BOOM!_

"AAARRGGHHH!" we both shouted as we were flying back, hitting several trees before we stopped and dropped to the ground. Well that was hurt. I got back up and checked on Oliver. Thankfully he was up too.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING?" it seemed I needed to explain what else the suit could do, and it would take a while.

"Okay. I may had forgotten another litte thing."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After I finished explaining the kinetic energy part to Oliver, we decided to put on our fake beard to make our story of being stranded on this island for 5 years more authentic. Because if not, people would ask question about us having a barbershop treatment while on this island. And I for one, wanted to prevent the unnecessary slipped up.

"Do you think I should tell my family about what we're going through?"

"I suggest you to tell Thea. I don't see a reason as why we mustn't tell her. Because as far as I know, a sister will appreciate her brother to be honest with her. Maybe if she was interested, we could use her help in the field," I said the last part with anticipation that Oliver might yell at me.

"Bring her in the field?! Okay, that's a big no! What kind of big brother am I if I allow my little sister fighting crimes in the city with the highest crime rate in the country?" yup. Definitely right.

"For your information, the highest in the country is Gotham, not Starling. Even in Gotham there's already a vigilante and he's been at it for years now," I replied him. He looked at me with a look that told me that I was crazy.

"The Batman? He's a myth. An urban legend that was made by the GCPD to scared off the criminals. He ain't real," this time, I was the one smirking.

"Ohh. He's very real, Oliver. Anyway, I'm serious about telling Thea and bringing her into the fold. We need more muscle on the field. Besides, lies will bring nothing but bad things. Your parents are already in the blanket with the Undertaking, and you hadn't known until I told you, eventhough they acted under duress by Malcolm. Anyway, we already have enough lies. You'll hurt her by lying to her," I hoped that was the end of discussion for it.

But unfortunately, it wasn't.

"What about you? The two of us will be enough to fight crimes in the city. Why bring Thea, too?"

"Because I'm not going into the field with you. I'll be overwatching you from the base. By the way, I use my company basement as our base. So, we need more people in the field."

And then, I heard a sound of a boat approaching us. "Ollie, the boat is here. Hurry!"

Finally we're going back home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Hello?"_

"Dad," Oliver decided to call his father as soon as we were saved by the fishermen and already on board. He borrowed a phone and then dialed Robert's number.

It seemed that Robert was very confused. Understandable, he had already accepted the fact that his son was dead. _"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm sure you called the wrong number."_

"Dad, it's me. It's Oliver. I'm alive," that was another bomb dropped for Robert, and I was expecting him to get angry at that.

" _My son is dead. He has been dead for 5 years. Now, I don't know who are and what kind of joke you tried to pull off but –"_

That was the words I managed to hear with my super hearing before Oliver cut him, "At Thea's fourth birthday, she was crying when a balloon was blown up and got scared. Me and Tommy took Mom's lipstick and drew our faces like a clown to looked really silly, and then she started to laugh again and she was happy again. And then you said, 'Good work, Oliver. But I think you just dirtied your mother's make-up and I have to buy her a new one again.'"

There was silence after that. I wasn't sure how Robert reacted on the other side. But one thing that I knew, he was shocked, sad, happy, all of it were mixing together on a whole new taste of emotion.

"… _Oliver?"_

"Hey, Dad. It's me. I'm not sure where I am, but, I'm on a boat. And I'm coming home."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After that boat trip, we had gotten on a private plane trip back to the US. One of the benefits of being a billionaire and stranded on the same island with fellow billionaire.

"We shouldn't have any problems when we get back," Oliver said that to himself. Seriously, he was going at it for a while now. He should just relax. It's not like we brought some additional alien with us. I already had reputation in the world, and surely, I had background already. Kyle Kennedy was really a billionaire coming back from the dead.

"Seriously, Ollie? First thing you expect when coming home is trouble? We are being revived from the dead literally. No one will ask you anything. We'll be a celebrity for a while. Anyone who's stupid enough to attack us right when we get home is very stupid. Not that anyone could attack us and still alive that is," the thing was, I really needed some relaxation time for my mind and body. "Can I stay at your place, though? I really want to know how's your house. Maybe hooked up your place with some of my 'company' techs. Kennedy, Inc. Not the Fortress."

"Well sure. I'll tell my parents about it," I nodded at him and then sipped my wine. I really enjoyed wine, not because they couldn't make me drunk, because of the taste.

"I know it's hard to see them again. I imagined a lot of them had moved on. At the very least, you still had your family with you, Ollie. Me? All my family was dead when Krypton exploded. My company is consisted of androids that I made from Krpton's techs and are being controlled by my AI," when I said that, Ollie spitted out his wine right to my face. "Watch it, dude!"

"Robots? It means that the money is ALL coming to your own pocket?"

"Well, yeah. I could easily buy the Queen Consolidated _and_ Merlyn Global at the same time and I'd still have enough money to last two lifetimes," I leaned back like a boss as I finished my boasting. "I'm literally the richest man in the world. And we should build another base. Our _main_ base. The one in my basement should be our emergency bunker. Do you have a place?"

"I see your point. I think I have just the place. But it will need a _massive_ renovation."

"Not a problem. Maybe we should add a cover. A club, perhaps?"

"Brilliant," I think that was settled for the base part. Surely, I would make the club last longer than in the canon. And I would never allow the enemies to know Oliver's secret identity. I'd rather sacrifice myself.

" _Mr. Queen, Mr. Kennedy, please fasten your seatbelts. We are now preparing for landing. And…welcome home."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As we got out of the plane, I saw the scene of the airport runway before me and took a deep breath of the air. "I'm back, baby."

 **Finished**


	6. Reconnecting

"I caution you all; the one you lost, might not be the one they found."

That's what Dr. Lamb said to Oliver's parents. I wasn't in the same room as Oliver and I didn't have any parents or relatives so I was pretty much didn't have any visitors in my room. All I could do was wait.

After a while, I decided to go to Oliver's room. As I stood in front of the room, I knocked. Everyone turned their eyes to me, and then they blinked. Robert was the one out of his stupor. "And you are?"

I smiled at him. "I'm Kyle Kennedy. I was stranded on the island the same as Oliver when I was on a voyage on boat but my boat went down, and I was ashored in the same island as Oliver."

* * *

I was in Queen Mansion now. Oliver had requested that I should be invited to the Mansion for our homecoming dinner. I got my own room and I liked it. It gave the classic vibe. I would be staying here for about a week before I needed to go back to my company.

I was thinking of buying some share of Queen Consolidated and took over the Applied Science Department and hooked the QC building with Kennedy, Inc. techs. Maybe I could talk to Robert regarding this one.

A knocked at my door got me out of my inner thought, and the door opened revealing Oliver. "Kyle, I want you to meet with someone. Come on."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

There stood Thea Queen. And she just got back from the school. "Ollie! I knew it. I knew you're still alive." And then they were hugging. It always touched my heart to see a siblings bond.

Oliver smiled and hugged her back. "You were with me the whole time. Thea, I want you to meet Kyle Kennedy, my fellow survivor."

I smiled at Thea and she's very beautiful. I might had a crush on her. A freaking 25 years old fell for a 17 years old girl, yeah that would be the gossip of the decade. "It's nice to finally meet the person Oliver has told me multiple times in person," I shook her hand and then whispered with not subtlety at all, "and I'd love to tell you all of Oliver's embarrassing moments while we were there."

That got her to laughed. "Yes of course. I'd love to, and I hope it's all good things Ollie told you."

And then Oliver coughed, breaking our conversation short. "If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were flirting with my little sister right away as we got back."

"Am I flirting with you, Ms. Queen?"

Thea got my gesture and said, "Not at all. He was just being gentleman."

That got Ollie a good one. And I would never allow him to see the end of it.

"Raisa wasn't lying when she said this place hadn't changed a bit since." Ollie remarked, and he looked to the photo albums on the table. "I've been missing a lot since I was gone."

"At least you don't have to worry about having a new bed." I shotted back at Oliver.

* * *

The door opened. And behind it revealed the man me and Oliver took so much time investigating to.

"Hello, Robert. Sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly. When Tommy and I heard the news, we canceled all our appointments and drove here as fast as we could." Malcolm Merlyn made himself known to me and Ollie. I took a glance at Ollie to signal 'there would be the time and place, but not now.'

Robert shook his head negatively. "No. Not a problem at all."

From his gesture alone, it seemed I was right to tell Ollie that his 'supposed' godfather sabotaged the Gambit to kill Robert originally. But instead, he didn't take into account that Robert wouldn't be on the boat and killed Oliver in his place. And Robert never intended to forgive him for it.

"I assume you and Tommy will be staying for dinner?" Robert continued his good-will intention forcefully.

In response to that, Malcolm just smiled back. "Of course, I'd love to."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ollie and I greeted the Merlyns very much not oblivious to the tension between his parents and Malcolm. I was introduced to Tommy. He was pretty nice and too bad he died too soon. It was because of the sins of the father. I'd make sure he stayed alive during the Undertaking. Maybe after Malcolm died, I'd buy the Merlyn Global as well.

Soon, it was dinner time. I sat beside Oliver to his left. And Tommy in his right. The parents were sitting on the other side of the table amongst themselves. Dinner was quiet at first, though Tommy tried to rise up some conversations with Oliver, and by extension, me. He talked about sports, NBA champions for the last 5 years, SuperBowl champions, the president, and so on. I only nodded at that, because I wasn't supposed to know those infos eventhough it was 2018 on my original world before I got transported here.

And then Tommy turned his attention to me. "So, you were stranded on the same island as this doofus for 5 years?" with a jab of his thumb towards Oliver, his best friend. "I imagined you had to keep him from doing things. Stupid things," and he finished it with a chuckle. I wouldn't even imagine what was in that head of his, but I decided to humor him.

"Ohh yeah. You could not imagine how many stupid things he did while we were there. At one time, we were very hungry at the island and couldn't find any foods on land. So, we decided to look in the water. Oliver didn't even care anymore and just decided to head first into the first fish he spotted. But bad luck happened. It was a shark that he spotted. And I shouted, 'Oliver! That's a freaking shark! You'll get shredded to pieces!' but he wouldn't listen and I decided to jump in to save his butt from being turned into a fish food."

The rest who heard my story laughed, and saying something like 'Ollie the shark hunter'. That wasn't a real story at all. Just made that up to chill the tension at the table.

"Ollie, that was really stupid!" Thea said to him after she was done laughing. Oliver just glared at me from the embarrassment I bestowed upon him. That was gold.

"Come on, guys! You really believe his story? It wasn't even happening in the first place."

"Whether the story was true or not, it was a good one, Ollie. What happened to your humor sense, bro?" Tommy wrapped his arm around his neck to make Oliver to relax. And relaxed he did. And then Oliver smiled and made up another story about me to get revenge at me.

And that dinner was full of mirth with our 'embarassing stories'. Ohh if only they knew what we were going through on the island.

* * *

"Mr. Queen, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I told you to call me Robert, Kyle. You are family-"

"- I appreciate that, Mr. Queen. But this is about business. I'll be blunt, I want to buy some share of your company from one of the board members and supervised the Applied Science sector. You know my own company, Kennedy, Inc. is one of the biggest, if not the biggest, technological company in the world. Even your phone is from my company I believe. I also will install the most advance security system to the QC building. Whether from a terrorist attacks, or cyber attacks. And you might want to look into this," I handed him a file that contained a list of the current supervisor of the Applied Science Dept. One look from his face told me all the answer he would give me.

"I accept your proposal. I am glad you brought this to me and I am grateful. I don't want any corruptor in my board member."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. I'll immediately act."

Seemed like I played my cards right. And I'd make sure the QC will continue to exist. "Ohh and one more thing, Robert."

He turned to me again. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about the Undertaking. I'll take care of it and get you and your family out of it."

After that I decided to leave Robert to his own thoughts. He was shocked surely. But hopeful at the same time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Me, Ollie, and Tommy were in a car. Driving in the city adjusting ourselves back to the city.

"So, anywhere you got in mind, survivors?" Tommy asked us as he drove the car.

I looked to Oliver and he nodded. "There is someone that I need to see." Tommy seemed to understand what Oliver was implying.

Now, we were standing not far from Ollie who were having a conversation with Laurel Lance. I could hear what they were conversing and then they stopped walking.

"Why are you here, Ollie?" she asked.

"To apologize. It was my fault, I want to ask you not to blame her."

"For what? Falling under your spell? How could I blame her for doing the same thing that I did?"

"I never meant-"

"- She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead, I couldn't grieve because that's what happens when your sister dies while screwing with your boyfriend," okay that was harsh.

I could see the pure anger in Laurel's eyes, but not even an ounce of hate. She really loved Oliver to the death of her in season 4. Another person I need to made sure not dead. And then she continued, "We buried an empty coffin. Cuz her body was at the bottom of the ocean, where you left her. It should have been you."

"I know that it probably too late to say this but I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'd hope that you rot in hell a lot longer than 5 years," after saying that, she walked towards our direction and approached Tommy and said, "How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?" and she's not even stopping for a sec to greet me. Damn Ollie. You fucked her life up very bad.

"About like that," he said to her retreating figure.

"She didn't even spare me a glance, dude. Just how bad did Ollie mess her up?"

"She was his girlfriend. And he took her little sister, Sara, on his voyage to China. He cheated on her with her own _sister_. That's how he fucked her life up."

"He was being stupid. She's beautiful. I wouldn't even think of cheating if I had her as my girlfriend. She's good person,"

* * *

We now walked towards the car that was parked not far from the CNRI building. In some shady alley.

"Okay Ollie. Just say when and where."

"For what, Tommy?"

"You came back from the dead! This calls for party. I'll take care of it."

And then we laughed before a sound of a van was heard. I knew this was coming and activated my red sun radiation wristband. And several men came out of the van with guns.

"What the hell?" and then they shot us with somekind of tranquilizer, knocking us out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Mr. Queen! Did your father tell you anything?" ah the interrogation had started. I think I should sit this one out and let Ollie took care of it. But this seemed off. Oliver never knew of the List. Unless…

The man tasered Oliver again and stopped when Ollie began to laugh and stepped back looking at his partner. "How long did you awake?" he asked to me. And I began to laugh following Oliver. They might think of us crazy.

"Yes. He did tell me."

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" the same man asked again before Oliver smirked and showed them his two free hands, and then stabbed the man right in the head with the knife he always brought with him.

Thankfully, Tommy was still unconscious. Oliver didn't stop there as he yanked his knife from the man's head, used his body as a shield when one of his partner opened fire. Seeing this, I broke free from my shackles and then kill the man who opened fire. The last man however, attempted to ran away.

"Go! I'll take care of Tommy."

And then there was a scream ringing through the place. After the scream died down, he came back. I touched Tommy's neck like Yao Fei did and several moments later Tommy regain his consciousness, none the wiser that his best friend and I just slaughtered three men armed with guns, with just a knife and our bare hands.

* * *

Later at Queen Mansion, we – Ollie, me, Tommy, Moira, and Robert – sat in the comfort room with Detective Quentin Lance, Laurel and Sara's father. And God help, that man really hated Oliver with a passion. He shot Oliver a dirty look as Ollie just finished his story telling about a man wearing a mask and hood saving me, him, and Tommy from the 'kidnapping' earlier.

"So, that's your story?" Quentin really didn't believe a word Ollie just said. His instinct as a detective was really good. "A guy in a hood, and mask covering his face flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers? I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him, and you can ask," replied Oliver. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't like being treated like this, but it seemed that this was a way of redeeming himself with the father of the family he had wronged.

"What about you? You saw the hood guy?" Lance asked Tommy who shook his head.

"I saw nothing. I was unconscious with Kyle here. When I woke up the guys were dead, Oliver was zip tied to the chair, and that's it."

Lance nodded before he glared at Oliver once more. "It's funy isn't it? One day back and somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"It's both a gift and a curse," Ollie said to him. As the conversation going so far, I hadn't said a single word to Quentin, nor he asked me specifically about the recent accident.

I saw Lance was going to shout at Ollie but Moira spoke. "Were you able to identify the men?"

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons. These were pros," Quentin's partner answered Moira question.

"Yeah. They figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe," that was the snarky remark as Lance kept glaring at Oliver.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You really messed his family up, you know. No wonder he's all cynical to you."

"I don't need a reminder of my sins, Kyle. We'll go to the steel factory I told you about to set up our base." I almost forgot about it. We should prepare it for our ops. I didn't want anyone to suspected anything.

I nodded. "I almost forgot about it, Ollie. We'll go tomorrow," Oliver shook his head in affirmation. "Hey, wanna bet that you'll get a bodyguard after this little fiasco?" I asked him and he smirked at me saying I was being silly.

"Why would I got one? We weren't harmed."

"Something in my gut tells me you'll get one." I smiled and then I got out of his room. It's time to have another conversation with Robert.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," I heard Robert said. "Ohh, Kyle. What can I do for you?"

"Did you tell Malcolm about our previous conversation or anything implying that you won't play to his term again?"

"What are you talking about?" I heard his heartbeat was getting faster.

I slammed my fist to his desk, cracking it slightly. "Don't play dumb with me, Robert. You don't want to know what the island did to me."

"Yes, I did tell him that I won't take part in his plan anymore. But that's all. He threatened me with the safety of my children again, and I told him to worry about himself."

I released a sigh. I rubbed my temple and looked at Robert again. "You still have parts to play, Robert! I didn't think you'd be so stupid about it. Now that you've done it, he would be forced to move up his time table," I released another sigh and calmed myself down.

"Now what are we going to do?" he asked me. Did he say 'we'?

"Not 'we'. I am not letting you spill another mistake. I'll call some favors, be prepared to take in Tommy when the time comes. He will be an orphan. Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep the Queen name out of it."

* * *

The next day, me and Ollie were walking outside of the Mansion and then Moira called us.

"Oliver, Kyle, I want to introduce you to someone, Lyla Michaels. He'll be accompanying you from now on." I smirked at Ollie and he looked back at me. His expression was priceless.

"Um, Mom, I don't need a babysitter and we can take care of ourselves." What the hell? Lyla? She's not married to Diggle? I had enough control of my emotions to not show any reaction.

"Ms. Michaels, a pleasure to meet you," I took initiate and offered her my hand. She shook my hand with a smile.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Kennedy." Then a looked to Oliver to sent him a message 'let's go' and then we got into the car with Lyla attempting to take the driver's seat.

"Ah, Oliver, I think we shouldn't let a lady drove us. It'd look bad," come on Ollie catch my message.

"Sure. I'll drive," that's it Ollie.

"I apologize, Ms. Michaels, but it's not that we underestimated or belittling you as a woman. None of that. But I think me, and Ollie insist. Shall we get in the car?"

Now we were far enough from the Mansion, I could do what I want to do the moment I set my eyes on Lyla.

I took out a drink, and offered her but she refused. So, I'd just get on with it. "So, Ms. Michaels, what does Amanda Waller want with Oliver, or me?"

She was shocked and tried to pull out the gun she brought with her, but I disarmed her with my superior physical strength. "Ah, ah. None of this thing. I am not going to asked a third time, Ms. Michaels, or I could just send you to Waller in a bodybag. What does Amanda Waller want with Oliver, or me?"

"A.R.G.U.S suspects that the both of you weren't always on the island when you both were supposed to be dead for the last 5 years. After A.R.G.U.S operation with Fyers was compromised, Fyers mentioned once that _you_ knew our whole operation just before you and Mr. Queen here blew up the entire base," damn it. I never expected Waller to be this good. It was also my fault that I was too cocky and slipped some info. "How did you know our ops anyway, Mr. Kennedy?"

"I'm the one asking questions here, Ms. Michaels. What does Waller want with us?"

"She deems that the both of you are very dangerous. To the point, if we ever get an order to exterminate you both, we need to deploy every fighting forces. Because we suspects that you both were trained by the League of the Assassins," Waller really lived up to her reputation. I underestimated her greatly. But then, she spoke again. "We didn't manage to gain much info about some new recruits in the League because the League just revolutionized their whole organization and was much more difficult for us to have access. But we managed the names Al-Maut, and Al-Sahhim. You and Mr. Queen we assume. It seems that you confirmed our suspicions."

I laughed at her explanation. "A.R.G.U.S have done their homework very well. I assume Waller got wary after the League gave her a very powerful ancient relic without some drawbacks?"

"How did you… Of course. It was you who gave it."

"You're very smart, Ms. Michaels. No wonder Waller has you as second in command," I complimented her.

"We also spotted you in Russia, Mr. Queen. Taking down a warlord Konstantin Kovar himself with the help of Bratva eventhough you are one of the Horsemen of the League," that got Oliver raised his eyebrow at her.

"What are we gonna do to her, Kyle?" I was thinking of wiped out her memories of this and made her my spy in A.R.G.U.S, but that wasn't my style.

"We'll take her in. I'll be blunt with you, we'll take you in because we don't need a leak in our ops. Besides, we need more man power in the field. Ms. Lyla was a former soldier, and a good one at that. And don't worry about us being a threat to the country, I give you my word."

"What's this op you guys keep talking about?"

I smirked at her question. "You'll see. We're here."

There, I could see the legendary foundry that would become our secret lair in the mission to keep the city safe.

* * *

We had finished setting up the place, thanks to my super power and use of super speed. Lyla was shocked when she saw what I could do. I brought several 'workers' from Kennedy, Inc. and helped us setting up the equipments.

"Not only you have super strength, you also got super speed."

"You got that one perfect, Lyla. And please, don't tell Waller about this. I trust you not to do that. I'd hate to kill you. Because no one can know this." Thankfully, Lyla nodded but I'd still keep an eye on her. Just in case.

"Also Lyla, maybe you could tell Waller that instead of spying on us, why don't we and A.R.G.U.S make somekind of an alliance. But before you got anything about controlling us, throw those things away," Oliver said after activating the whole computer for our crusade.

"I'm listening, Mr. Queen."

"Please, it's Oliver. I hate those craps. We're friends, and my mother doesn't know. So, we will work together. When you guys can't capture some warmonger, you can call us as long as it won't make us at disadvantage. You know what, rather than be enemies, let's just be friends. That's what I'm tryna say," not bad Oliver.

"I'll make sure to tell Director Waller."

"Good. Now we got Adam Hunt to take down," how did Oliver know about Hunt? He didn't even have the list.

"Why him though?" asked Lyla.

"Because he is the one who Laurel trying to prosecuted. And he always got away. I'm trying to help her anyway I can," I smiled at that, and went to the main computer.

"Okay, suit up. I'll be your eyes and ears from here. Call me Quarterback when on mission," that suited me just fine. Quarterback.

Lyla shook her head in disbelief. From her face alone, she couldn't believe herself that she was in front of two of the most dangerous people in the world. And they're acting not living up to their reputation. "You have codename already? What's yours, Oliver?"

"People called him the Hood. I think that suits him."

Lyla widened her eyes, "I knew it! Your appearances back when you still 'dead' were to avoid suspicions."

"Glad you figure it out." Oliver kept his trademark smile, and then his cloth was changed into his Arrow suit. Like the one in canon, but with my interferences. Making it a very badass suit.

"What is that suit? I've never seen it before. Even A.R.G.U.S doesn't have the technology yet."

"Like what you seeing? That's my creation, Lyla. Seems like A.R.G.U.S ain't so 'advance' like they say huh?" my smirked made Lyla even more shocked to my capabilities.

* * *

"5 more guards to your left, Oliver. And your right. That's all his guards. Hunt should be at the top floor." I told Oliver via our comm-links. And then I heard the trademark declaration from the comm.

" _Adam Hunt, you have failed this city."_

"How do you even managed this kind of feat, Kyle. Creating something that would revolutionized every technologies!" now she worshipped me like I was the Messiah of revolution.

"I didn't get all my titles because I was being stupid, you know. And before you ask, no I don't intend on selling _that_ tech. Never. I never trust the government."

On the comm-link I could hear Oliver was getting his way with Adam Hunt so he returned all the money, 40 million dollars, who he had wronged back to their owner by 10 p.m tomorrow. If not, Hunt would be a dog food. He was giving him a chance it seemed, like in the canon. And then Oliver left him.

" _What do you think, Quarterback?"_

"I don't trust him to follow your order. He just doesn't strike me as that kind. Let's have our homecoming party next to his building so we can pay him a visit, shall we?"

" _I'll give Tommy a call."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We walked into the party and I checked my phone to see there was another hour before the time limit was up. In the middle was Tommy Merlyn under the spotlight before it moved to our direction, making us the center of the attention. Tommy walked towards us and the DJ cut off the music. "Everybody, hey! The Men of the Hour! And ladies, please, give them a proper homecoming."

We smiled as 4 beautiful women led us to a table as _We Are the Champion_ played, Oliver got on the table. I didn't join him because I didn't want to. Ollie smirked like he was possessed, "Thank you very much, everybody!"

Then Tommy handed me a glass of liquor, and to Oliver as well. "God, have I missed Tequila!" Oliver really liked to party like in the story. I smiled at that and then Oliver raised his hand towards the DJ and shouted, "DJ, play the music! I've been gone for 5 years and I have a lot to catch up on!" everyone cheered at that. He really the showman.

As the rest of them were dancing, I took a glance at the building across here using my X-Ray vision. I saw the building was stationed by several police cars, and inside, there were around 30 guards on the top floor alone. There must be where Hunt was.

I was so caught up with Hunt until I didn't realize someone approached me. "Kyle Kennedy I presume?" that brought me back to the party.

"Ohh. Sorry, I was dozing off. And you are?"

"Laurel Lance."

"Oh yeah, yeah. The infamous Laurel Lance. What do I owe this pleasure tonight, Ms. Lance?"

"Is there somewhere more quiet where we could talk?"

"Sure. This way," I led us to somewhere quiet. The upstairs. "I take it you don't really enjoy the party?"

"I'm not really the party type. That's Oliver," I couldn't believe myself that I was talking to the Laurel Lance herself. "I believe we have met before. You were with Oliver and Tommy that time, right? I'm sorry I didn't notice you back then. So emotional and all."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Lance."

"Call me Laurel," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Only if you call me Kyle."

"Agree."

"So, Laurel, I know I don't know you as well as Tommy or Oliver in that matter, but, I'm sorry for your loss. I heard Sara was very kind and cheerful," if only you knew Laurel. She's alive and well.

"No, it's fine. You don't know it anyway."

"If I may be so bold, Oliver really has changed. For the better. I was there with him those 5 years, and I could tell whatever remains of your relationship with him is close to nonexistence. But, give him a chance to redeem himself. The Oliver you know back then, probably a different Oliver now."

"How old are you anyway? You seem very mature beyond your age," I laughed slightly at that.

"I never know why women are so sensitive when being asked about their age and weight. Yet, here you are, asking me about it. I'm 25, by the way."

Laurel raised her eyebrow at that. "And how many titles you have behind your name again? I recall 2 PhDs and a doctorate. How?"

"Well, I'm just awesome like that, Laurel. Enough about me, let's talk about you and Tommy," that caught her off guard as she never expected me to ask her that. "Come on, it's written all over his face when he saw you."

"Tommy and I have known each other for a very long time," and that's the start of our conversation. Lovely conversation. I looked at my watch and was shown the 10 p.m. And there's still no money being transferred to the account. I sent a message to Oliver discreetly that told him the time was up.

"You still need to patch things up with Ollie, Laurel. Grudge will do nothing but destroy a person."

Laurel seemed to be thinking about my words very carefully and then I left her with her thoughts.

I returned to downstair and Oliver was nowhere in sight. Probably he already in Hunt's building. I looked to it, and I saw a fight was going on between Ollie, and Hunt's thugs. Oliver could take care of himself without me _Quarterbacking_ him.

And then I saw Thea. She shouldn't be here. What's going on? I thought Moira and Robert raised her more properly than they did with Ollie, especially after what happened to him. The worst part was, she was a drug addict and attempted to buy some drugs with several of her friends from a dealer. I'd stop it. Whether she liked it or not, and she may hated me for this.

I walked towards their direction, and I grabbed the dealer's hand and broke all the bones in his hand. "AHH!" and then I took the drugs that he intended to give to Thea

"Yeah, shout. Because I don't care if you run out of sounds. I give you three options; one I call the police and tell them you were giving drugs to minors who shouldn't be here in the first place; two you get the fuck out of here right now; three we walk outside and I beat you until your mother can't recognize you ever anymore. Please choose option three," I growled still holding his hand and pulling his hair back.

"Okay man, chill. I'll leave," I was disappointed at his choice. But nonetheless, Thea was safe. And the dealer left the building.

"Thea, who let you in here?" I asked.

"Look, Kyle, I know you were with my brother on an island for 5 years. But that doesn't make you _my_ _family_ as well. You don't have the right to dictate on how I live my life."

"You're right I'm not your family, and I shouldn't even confronted you about this. But I made a promise to your brother, a promise that I intend to keep til my last breath. If he couldn't make it back home, I was to tell your parents and _protect you_ with everything I have," I was a little angry with Thea about what she said earlier to me. I couldn't help it if my emotion was a little uncontrolled.

"But my brother's back. You don't need to keep your promise to him."

"It doesn't work like that. Come on, I'll drive you home."

I texted Ollie that I must took Thea home. And told him what just happened. I took out my remote to my car, and pushed a button. A few moments later, my car arrived right in front of us.

"Is it just me or did your Lambo just drive itself from the parking lot to here? I swear I haven't taken anything alcoholic or a drug."

"Yeah it drove itself here," the doors were opened automatically, "after you, Thea."

We left the place and drove to Queen Mansion. Along the way, we were having a light conversation.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be a drug addict, you know. You have a bright future ahead of you."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. I-got-PhDs-and-a-doctorate-titles-at-20-years-old. Besides, you don't know what it feels like to lost a family member," that jab was expected from her.

"My parents were dead when our boat went down back then. At least your brother came back from the dead. My parents? They are at the bottom of the sea," that's not true at all, but that lie didn't hurt anyone right?

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I shouldn't have said that," she said and then she fell asleep because our conversation escalated from light to full of emotion. At first she asked me how did I built this car and added some cool features, and then it went to this. Damn.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hello?"

" _Is Thea alright?"_

"She's sleeping in her room. Don't worry she's safe. How about Hunt?"

" _I got the money. And he's not happy about it. I already transferred all of it to the rightful owner, don't worry."_

"Where are you anyway? Still at the party?"

" _Yeah, you wouldn't believe me. Detective Lance just showed up and accusing me of assaulting Adam Hunt. He couldn't be more right, but I managed to fend him off,"_ I really couldn't believe just what grieve could do to a man. Quentin and Malcolm were the prime examples.

I smiled at that. "Okay then. I'm going sleep. Have a nice party, Oliver."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Finish**


	7. Alterations

'Harrison Wells' stood inside the Time Vault, gazing at his Reverse-Flash suit. He was thinking, plotting, finding a way for him to go home. To returned to his time. Because of his meddling with time, he could not have access to the Speed Force.

Originally, he went back in time to kill his archenemy, the Flash. He got tired of the fight that never ended between him and the Flash. But one day, he learned something. The real identity of the Flash. Barry Allen.

From there onwards, he learned everything that he could get his hands on this Barry Allen. And then he found his answer to defeat the Flash. Why didn't he just make the Flash never happened? To kill Barry Allen before he became the Flash.

He traveled back in time to the time when Barry was still a kid. But his plan didn't go as he planned. The Flash followed him to the past and managed to save young Barry before he could have a chance to kill him.

But then, an inspiration struck him. If he could not kill the Flash, what if he made him feel despair, so deep in despair until he wouldn't even rise again and took up the Flash mantle. So he proceeded to kill his mother, Nora Allen, and framed his father for the kill.

Back to the Time Vault, he tried to turn on Gideon, the AI from the future, but no response came. And then he switched it to reveal the newspaper. He was shocked. The headline changed, and there were three headlines. That meant the future wasn't his future anymore.

'How did this happen? Where did I slip up?'

 _ **SUPERMAN SAVES THE WORLD FROM INVASION**_

 _ **THE MAN OF STEEL IS THE ENEMY**_

 _ **THE FLASH MISSING IN CRISIS**_

And at the byline was the name of one Julia Greer. There was no Iris West-Allen like it used to, but the year was still 25th April, 2025. 'Those probably are the possibilities of the future. Which one will happen I don't know. I'm in uncharted waters right now.'

And then he got out of the Time Vault, and headed back to the Cortex. 'It seems I must move up the time table and recreate the Flash soon.'

* * *

I was sleeping. That's the thing I do, or remembered to do, before I was sucked into my mindscape forcefully. And then, the dimension full of lightning storm was there before my eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Ken-El. Or should I say, Kyle?" said a very familiar voice that I hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Henry?" the man laughed before he calmed his self down.

"How did it feel like being a kid again, huh?" I totally forgot about that. I still had to pay him back from that.

"You damn old man. I'm gonna kill you right about now," with that, the chase was on.

After several hours maybe, I got him and began beat him up. Until I felt enough, and then we just laughed it off. "It's good to see you again, Henry. What brings you here to my head?"

He frowned. This must be a bad news. Very bad news. "It seemed that your interference in this Earth has made a few altercations. For example-"

"-Barry Allen is not the Flash anymore, is it?"

"That would be correct."

"It is my fault. No worries, I'll take up the mantle, but not the name."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If Earth-38 has Superman and Supergirl, why don't Earth-1 has one as well?" I smirked at him and then he laughed _again_. For anything's sake, the Speed Force sure loved to laugh wasn't it?

After his laugh died down, I asked again. "What are the others?"

"I don't know. The future is always unclear with you, Ken-El. I think you should reveal yourself to the world sooner." As he finished that, he just disappeared and I was back on my bed at my house.

"Kelex, get me an appointment with Dr. Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R Labs," if Barry didn't become the Flash, I should branch out to Central City and build an office there. Maybe S.T.A.R Labs could be the proper place. Besides, I needed brains like Cisco and Caitlin. I'd buy it from Wells.

"Done, sir," not long later, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Good Morning. Mr. Kennedy I presume. It is me, Dr. Harrison Wells. I just received an email from you about cooperating together between Kennedy, Inc. and S.T.A.R Labs?"_

"Ahh, Dr. Wells. Good Morning. Well, thank you for responding immediately and I apologize for such a sudden notification. And yes, I propose that we should combine our work in finishing your infamous life work project, The Particle Accelerator, I recall?"

And that's my move 'Harrison'. I'd wait for yours.

* * *

I oversee the construction of the club that would be Oliver's hideout as the Hood. It was already on 80% progress thanks to me. My staffs allowed the construction to be finished faster than ever. Oliver didn't hire any workers to do this. He asked me to deploy my androids to do it. And I accepted. I called them all the way from the Fortress, but they got here via teleportation portal between the Fortress locked to the beacon that I always held with me. So they could finished the club faster.

And then Oliver came. "So, how long until it finishes?"

"I think several more days," Oliver nodded at that, "we need to talk about the Undertaking. Let's go inside. Lyla! Join us for a sec,"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So, you want to expose Malcolm early? What changes?"

I sighed. Maybe it was time to reveal it. "Your father. I told Robert that I will get the Queen's name clean from the aftermath of the Undertaking, but he went out of his way and spilled it to Malcolm. Now he knows that someone is hindering his plan and sooner or later, reveal himself as Al-Saher."

Lyla seemed pretty confused at this. "What are you guys on about?"

I showed Lyla the data I had on the Undertaking to her. She was shocked too like Oliver, and I need her connection to Waller to smooth things out. "I need A.R.G.U.S's help, Lyla. I'm sure Waller would be happy."

"I'll call the Director," she pulled out her phone and call Waller.

" _Yes, Agent Michaels?"_

"Director, there is a situation. Looked into the file that was just arrived,"

" _Is this…?"_

I decided to step in and make the call to be on speaker. "Yes, it is, Waller. I need a favor. Expose Malcolm Merlyn, but keep the Queen's name out of it. We need a scapegoat, and you know it."

" _Ah, Mr. Kennedy. The one who destroyed Reiter. I should have known it was you back then. Yes, you are right. We need a scapegoat, but why should I comply to this request of yours?"_

"I'd help you to gather the members for your Task Force – X. But never even think of controlling me. Back to the topic, we'll use Frank Chen. He was the one who planted the bomb on the Gambit," this fact shocked the A.R.G.U.S agents. "Pay Robert and Moira Queen a visit, and then Chen. That should be good."

" _Your assistance is certainly appreciated , Mr. Kennedy. But, are you not worried I might expose your and Mr. Queen's secret to everybody?"_

I laughed at that and shot back. "You won't do that, and you know it. Me and Oliver are too valuable for you to be your enemies. You certainly don't want me as your enemy."

" _You have yourself a deal, Mr. Kennedy. I'll send you the people I have put my eyes on-"_

"Keep Slade Wilson out of it, Waller, or I swear-"

" _\- He's already on board with me. He is a very good field operative. He'll be their handler."_

And then my screen revealed the file that Waller just sent, and showed us several names. Chein Na White, Floyd Lawton, George Harkness were just starters. I know there were more to come, but I'd be patient.

"I'll go get them tonight and be done by tomorrow, thank you Waller."

And that earned me a very loud shout and protests.

"What the hell was that?!" both of them shout at me, yelling the same question. Okay that's weird. Very weird.

"You know I can do it. Don't worry. Oliver, you and Lyla keep the city safe while I'm gone. I intend to finish this ASAP," besides, I had Eobard Thawne to take care of soon.

"Okay, Kyle. We expose Malcolm now, and then what? We don't even know where he keeps the machine," Ollie said his concerns about this.

I showed Lyla and Oliver another file that contained infos about the Markov Device. "FYI, he has _two_ devices. I trust A.R.G.U.S will lend a hand when the time comes, Lyla?"

Lyla nodded, "Sure."

"Wait, you're not gonna be here when it all are being done?"

I looked at him with a regretful face. "I'm afraid not."

"Why?"

"I have to go to Central City. Expand my company there since that city is the place where techs are at the highest. I trust you can do it, Ollie. You have Lyla, and the League will help if you give them the word. This is your mission. Right your parents wrongs."

Oliver then shook his head in understanding and then he nodded. "Okay."

* * *

First, I searched for Chein Na White because she's the easiest of the three. If I remembered correctly, TRIAD had contacts with Lawton. As for Harkness, I could just track him with Kelex.

"Kelex, scan the globe for Chein Na White, Floyd Lawton and George Harkness."

" _Scanning. Found them. Sending coordinates now."_

Good. Let's go hunting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As I spotted China White, she were dropping drugs to the port to be sent somewhere it seemed. I wore my suit, resembling that of Oliver with the House of El sigil, black in color, with hood, mask, and mask that cover my mouth.

I pulled out my hand, and a bow appeared from the nano tech. I reached for an arrow, pulled the string and released it. The arrow hit a guy in the head and the others started to stopped what they were doing and looked to their fallen friend.

I dropped down from my hiding spot, and they started to open fire at me. Their bullets just bounced off my suit. They kept firing until they ran out of bullets. As they're out of ammo, China White started saying something in Chinese, something about beating me down maybe.

As the first man shouted at me while trying to sliced me with his knife, I caught his hand and then punched him in the face, sent him flying and went unconscious. I sighed as I grew bored. This Earth had no one that I could challenge myself to. And it's very boring.

When the next person approached, I let him punched me, the other got behind me and holding me to prevent me from running as the thugs beat me up with their fist. Then I released all the kinetic energy that the suit had absorbed and sent all of the men flying. And then there was one. Only China White herself.

"I'll give you the upperhand. You have 5 minutes to try escape me. That should be plenty of time for you, and it starts now."

China White was smart. She knew she couldn't win against me, and used every advantage she had. I didn't need to taste her combat capabilities. I knew she was one of the high ranking members of TRIAD.

The 5 minutes were up. And I gave chase to her. I used my senses to the limit to find her. In the air, the streets, underground, the water. I flew to the city, and began to looked for her.

It wasn't very difficult to find her as I had superior senses. I could separate her from anybody else and flew towards her location. She was in an abandoned building. I saw her hiding in one of the many of the rooms, and I busted her from the sky. Landing in front of her.

She backed away from me and spoke, "What do you want with me?"

"It's nothing personal," after that I struck her with a kick to the abdomen, she couldn't block the strike and was sent across the room. She got up and rushed to me with her knife. I let her stabbed me, or at least tried to.

The blade was broken from its handle because colliding against my body, and she looked me with fear in her eyes, "What are you?"

"Someone you never want to cross," and then I knocked her out. "One down, two to go."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I dodged the bullet that was shot at me by Lawton. I found him in an apartment while he was cleaning his sniper rifle. Seemed like he wasn't one to talk peacefully. "What do you want?"

"A duel. Which one kills faster. My arrow or your bullet," what kind of nonsense did I spit? I know the answer obviously.

"I didn't see you carrying your bow," a moment later, my nano-bow was out. And then he grabbed his sniper and ran outside. I kept him in sight using my x-ray and he was on the roof top.

I rushed to the roof and prepare my bow. As I got there, Lawton shot first and I shot my arrow. My arrow, and his bullet collided and the result was my arrow was broken. I sighed and Lawton still had his guard up.

"I knew the result, Mr. Lawton. Thanks for humoring me. And I'm sorry for this. It's nothing personal," I disappeared only to reappeared behind him.

"What the-" and I knocked him unconscious.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"There are yours, Waller. Keep your end of our deal."

Oliver was with me when I delivered them to Waller. Fortunately, Harkness was really easy to find. He was at a his safe house sleeping. So, I knocked him out and brought him here like the rest.

"Of course, Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Queen, if you would follow me, we have a plan to make," said Waller to Oliver as she walked out of the holding cell.

"You're not coming, Kyle?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"I have something to take care of. Maybe I won't be in Starling anymore, Oliver. See you around, Oliver," I waved my hand to him and I activated the stealth mode of my suit and flew away.

It's time to work with S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _I am pretty much stuck. Any ideas?_


	8. Keep Your Enemy Close

It's been 7 months since I left Starling and built up a base in Central City. In those 7 months, I had built up my reputation and a building for Kennedy, Inc. to operate. But, it wasn't known that Kyle Kennedy and S.T.A.R Labs were working together in building the Particle Accelerator and that's where I came close to Eobard Thawne. I needed to save Barry. The more heroes, the merrier they said.

" _Malcolm Merlyn has been arrested by the SCPD with the help of Starling City's own protector, the Hood. Merlyn was captured at the charge of obstruction of justice, murder, terrorism and attempting of mass murder. The arresting officer was Detective Quentin Lance himself…"_

I smirked and turned off the TV in my room. I lived in my own company building, at the basement for my vigilantism of course. I didn't even bother to look for an apartment, because when you had a very big company building, why didn't you make your own floor in it?

I pulled out my phone to call Oliver. "Ollie?"

" _Oh, hey, Kyle. How's it going there?"_

"All's good. I told you, you can do it. Are your parents okay?"

" _They're safe. And Malcolm can't touch them even if he raves about their involvement in the Undertaking at the trial later."_

"Good. That's good to hear."

" _I told Thea about us."_

"How did she react?"

" _Just like you said. She was grateful, and begging me to train her. Also, I have a new 'quarterback' for the Team. The spot you left behind has already been filled."_

I chuckled at that, "Let me guess. Felicity Smoak? The I.T girl at QC? You recruited her?"

" _How did you… Never mind. I'll never knew how you know everything."_

"Train her too, Oliver. Ask Lyla to help. Speaking of team, are you doing your job protecting the city or are you just screwing around with you team? I can't help but notice that _all_ of your partners are female."

We're talking about our daily life after that and I called it enough, and I needed to prepare for the day in building the Particle Accelerator with 'Harrison Wells'.

* * *

I arrived at S.T.A.R Labs and seeing Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, a guy I remembered who would be a meta and finally, the villain himself, Harrison Wells. I would make sure that the Particle Accelerator would be built correctly and to avoid the explosion.

I was saying that 'Kyle Kennedy' helped S.T.A.R Labs built the Particle Accelerator. Reason of that was to avoid the people to mistrust the company as a whole, and only blame me and 'Harrison Wells' in case it failed and exploded again.

"Dr. Wells, how long until we can launch this masterpiece of ours?" I entered the Cortex with a smile for 'Harrison Wells'.

"Good morning, Dr. Kennedy. Because of your help over the months, we could launch it in 5 months time. I'm sure it will run smoothly if people like you and Mr. Ramon work together. The prodigies of Mechanical Engineering," he replied me. But 5 months? Wasn't that too early?

"Are you sure 5 months are enough?"

"I'm pretty sure, Dr. Kennedy."

I nodded at him and then approached Caitlin, Cisco, and Ronnie. "How's it going guys?"

"Kyle, let me tell you something. The lasagna recipe you gave me last night? It was…"

I felt the suspense there, "Was…?"

"It was super delicious! Caitlin and I really enjoyed it. How did you even learn how to cook, by the way?" it was Ronnie who completed the sentence it seemed.

"Well, good to know. Cisco, how's it going with the security measures of the PA?"

"Thanks to your techs, I'm sure we will have the best security if anything goes wrong. I'm not even sure that anything will-"

I immediately cut him off, "-Don't tempt fate, Cisco. You'll never know."

Cisco nodded his head and head off to whatever he was doing.

* * *

It was night time and I flew back to Starling to checked on Oliver and his team. I got into their comm system using Kellex and heard that they were stopping a bank robbery. I immediately catched up with them. They were chasing a van with motorcycles. I saw Oliver shot an arrow while riding on it and Thea did it too. What an inefficient tactic.

Apparently the robbers were good. I had seen enough, finally I dropped in front of the van. The driver was shocked at my sudden appearance and didn't have enough time to brake. The van collided with me, and the front side was dented.

"What the hell's happening, Arrow?" I heard Thea ask Oliver. So, he went by Arrow now.

"I don't know speedy. Stay on guard," he replied.

I broke the door with the driver and threw him out with his partner. Oliver and Thea did so too, and then we met. Thea pulled her bow, and shot it. I caught it without looking at her and she was shocked and prepared another, before Oliver told her to stop.

"Speedy, don't!" and Thea hold her shot. Oliver spoke again, "I appreciate the assist, but we got that handled. Nice to see you again, Kyle."

That shocked Thea to her core. "What?!"

"Let's get back first and then we can talk," I said and then I took off. Thea and Oliver followed.

* * *

I put off my Superman suit, and put on a casual clothing. A good thing indeed to stole Wakanda technology. I walked towards the club Oliver had, the Verdant. I smiled at the sight. It's very lively and I got inside.

The inside was very crowded and people were dancing, drinking, and having fun. The music and DJ were pretty good. And I ordered a drink at the bar. "Give me the best you have, Mr. Bartender," the bartender was making me something, until I saw Oliver walking out of the Bunker. I looked at him and decided to call. He picked the call up. "Look at your 5, Ollie."

And then he approached me and I stood up to hugged him. "It's been a while. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure," and then my drink came and paid for it. We walked until there was a metal door. Maybe titanium, and then Oliver opened it after typed in the passcode. "It's neat you know. My stuff serve you good, Ollie?"

"Yeah, they don't disappoint, Kyle."

We arrived at the downstairs, the Bunker, and saw some familiar faces to me. Thea, Lyla, Felicity, and there was Roy Harper to my shock.

"Oh my God, this is the first time I see Oliver bringing a guest to the Bunker. What's going on?" Felicity was raving about they were being compromised. Thea's mouth were gaping like a fish, Lyla just smiled, and Roy was confused.

"Felicity, Roy, this is Kyle Kennedy-"

"-Another billionaire. I know. Oh Dr. Kennedy, it is an honor to meet you," she shook my hand. I smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Smoak. Thea, you've grown more beautiful," Thea just mumbled a thank you. "Lyla, you haven't changed."

"I try not to, Kyle."

"Roy Harper, is it?" Roy seemed startled at me knowing his name. "It seems Oliver here was opening a recruitment for his team."

Roy was looking like a lost puppy, didn't know how to respond so he went with, "It's nice to meet you."

"Tell me, Roy. Did you get to the team by stealing some purse belonging to a certain woman?" my question made Thea and Roy looked at each other in confusion. They revealed the answer on their faces. Easy to read.

Oliver had enough of this, "Come on, Kyle. Enough of this. They'll go crazy you know. Don't worry about it guys, even I don't know how he do it."

We were talking about things like the crime rate that had gone down significantly, Oliver's parents, and among other things, our love life.

* * *

Sirens were heard on the comms as Oliver, Thea and Roy gave chase to another bank robbery. This time, Felicity, Lyla and I were 'quarterbacking'.

"Alright, Team. Let's do this fast and hard. Show them not to mess in your city," I said through the comms. They all replied yes and over.

"Speedy, Arsenal, take different routes and intercept them. Speedy take right, right now. Arsenal took left after 20 metres," Felicity commanded them.

The holographic view really came in handy. Lyla was looking at every CCTV around the city to keep track of the robbers. Finally, we heard Oliver shot his arrows and hit the tire, making the van went out of control.

"Speedy, Arsenal, fire the wires to stop the truck."

Then came the voice of Oliver. "We stop it. Good job, everyone."

Starling City's criminals were just thugs or an evil organization plotting to take revenge on Oliver. Nothing super villain until Damien Darhk. Even I took out the possibility of Slade being the enemy, and Ra's too. The only decent opponents for Oliver were Damien Darhk, Prometheus and Ricardo Diaz.

"Let's wrap it up tonight."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was July 2013. Meant that there would be 5 more months before the PA was launched, and I was going to make sure that the PA would be functioning as it should be. I handled the construction of it, so Eobard wouldn't have much time around it. And that made him frustrated.

He attempted to oversee the construction and plant the part that would make the PA malfunctioning, but I saw it coming and failed the attempt. I was very tempted to bust him right here right now but where's the fun?

Keeping eyes on Eobard was really taxing as the man deffinitely a slippery bastard. Even I put a tracker in his body while we were having a drink as I put my nanobots into his drink, and he drank it. He shouldn't be noticing anything, as I was very discreet.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

December finally came.

To my surprise, Queen Consolidated Applied Science Department was under attack, and that department was under my jurisdiction. As soon as I recieved the news, I headed there ASAP.

I arrived at the Applied Science Dept. and I was greeted by the sight of Oliver, Lyla, Felicity and Robert. "What happened last night?"

"This is what we managed to get from the security footage," Robert showed me the footage of one man that broke into the warehouse, and then broke the CCTV. I never expected that the Mirakuru would be duplicated. "The police suspects that this guy came in first and the rest of the crew got inside later," finished Robert.

And then, a man suddenly came in. "Actually, it was only one guy."

When he spoke, everybody turned to face him. I held my urges to smirk at his entrance. Barry Allen had come to the scene. And then he rambled about why he was late, and blamed his train. Oliver seemed pissed at Barry's sudden appearance. And then, Barry introduced himself to everybody.

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil? It is made of titanium alloy and can withstand a 50 caliber weapon," I replied to him and see where it goes.

"One very strong guy," he then explained the math behind the break-in and showed us the picture of the victim. "... the killer only used one hand. I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck, hmm?" he looked to Oliver and me after he said that.

"Um, no," said Oliver.

After that, Barry told us he knew what was stolen, and so did I. "The Centrifuge," we said at the same time. We looked at each other with a shocked look from Barry. "What? You expect me to handle this department while not knowing everything insides?" I pointed out to everyone.

And then Barry went on to explain what is a centrifuge, and led us to where it was. The ground was literally ripped off. The guy who stole it sure wasn't known for subtlety. And I, for one, was curious who in the world managed to recreate the Mirakuru. I needed to investigate this. This should not have happened.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Oliver, Lyla, Felicity and me were back at Oliver's office in QC discussing about what had happened.

"The CSI kid was right. Only the centrifuge is missing," said Lyla. And then Felicity showed us the CCTV footage that she pulled up 3 minutes after the alarm went off. It was showing a guy picked up the centrifuge by himself. If moments ago I was still in doubt, now I had no doubt that this certainly was the Mirakuru at play. No one in this Earth that could manage that feat except me, if not for me being a Kryptonian.

"Can we help you with something, Detective?" Oliver sneered as soon as Barry walked in the room. He really was paranoid with his secret identity as the Arrow.

Barry fidgeted a little at that before replying, "CSI aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns, just some plastic baggies," he chuckled a little making Felicity smiled in the process. Maybe she thought that he was cute. "Uh, where should I set up my equipment?"

I looked to Oliver before I turned my head to Barry. "I'll get you there, Barry."

"What's going on?" Oliver asked me.

I sighed at him. "The Applied Science is under my jurisdiction, Oliver. Even if you are the heir of the QC, you still don't have the authority. I maybe suggest the investigation is kept in-house, but I need the expert in this case. Besides, forensic science isn't exactly in my forte.

Have you cleared it with your captain?" Oliver was being an ass with this whole Centrifuge. Maybe he was remembering about the Mirakuru when I destroyed it in front of everyone's eyes, and was confused.

"Yeah, I have cleared it with my captain to lend you a hand," Barry said.

"Good. Felicity, if you would be so kind to help our guest get started," Felicity nodded at my request and went off with Barry in tow.

Lyla saw the entire thing went on and approached us. "Why do I get the feeling that the both of you knew what is going on than you let on?"

"Pray we are wrong, Lyla," was what Oliver said to her.

* * *

We're in the bunker which everyone, sans Felicity, already inside, and we were going to talk about the recent fiasco. Lyla was already running on the city CCTV to catch our guy.

"So, the two of you had encountered this before?" asked Thea to us.

One looked at Oliver, I read the message and I nodded, "Yeah. On our second year in Lian Yu, I stumbled upon this very old submarine from World War 2 era," and that began my story about our encounter with the Mirakuru to the team.

"If you destroyed the Mirakuru, how does it exist now?"

That was the million dollar question. A question which answer made my very bones chilling, "I don't know. Hell, we don't even know if it is the Mirakuru or not," I said making everyone raised their eyebrow a bit.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Oliver.

"If it is the Mirakuru, then I already have the antidote to that."

"If it isn't?"

"Then we have a hell of a problem to fix. Say, do you believe in the existence of aliens?" my statement made everyone rolling their eyes bar Oliver. And said something around I had gone crazy. But Oliver's eyes kept looking at me, demanding an explanation.

"You said you have the antidote to the Mirakuru. How did you make it?" asked Lyla.

"Because I didn't destroy them all. I kept one with me for further study. And I managed to make the antidote," and then I saw Oliver's face turned to of anger, "before you berate me for not trusting you with this, I never bring it out of the Fortress, Ollie," that seemed to calm him down a little.

"But before we make any conclusion, me and Oliver will investigate this first."

* * *

Me and Oliver were pursuing another stolen machine. Our guy used the same truck that he used to breaking in the warehouse, so Felicity warned us as she got the ping. I had donned my version of Superman suit, and Ollie donned his Green Arrow suit.

"Superman, I'll engage the target," Oliver said.

"Copy that. Use the antidote."

And then Oliver jumped to the truck side, and got inside. The driver wore a mask, I used my x-ray vision to take a peek at him. The result was, the man wasn't anyone I knew, and his physiology was a bit odd. Not the one Sebastian Blood sent to get all the equipments he needed with the Mirakuru. That got me thinking, who was the enemy.

My thoughts were cut off as I saw Oliver flying out of the truck to the side of the road. I chased the truck at my full speed, got in front of it and I punched it. The driver was sent out of the driver seat because of the inertia law.

The guy immediately got up and rushed towards me, and I didn't wait for him to throw the first punch so I beat him to it. I threw a kick to his ribs and the next second the wall he crashed upon had a web-crack. I used my Kryptonian speed to threw a barrage of hits to the guy. He seemed to be knocked out. But I didn't want to take any chances with him. I generated my speed force power to generate lightning, but before I struck him, he spoke.

"That sigil. The House of El. General Zod was aware of you the moment you built your crystal, but we never found your location. He will found you."

 _WHAT?!_

This certainly wasn't Mirakuru. This was worse than Mirakuru. And it took all of my self-control not to giving in to the temptation in killing him. I refused to believe it.

"Zod, you said? You're gonna tell me everything I want to know, whether you like it or not," I used my Torquasm Vo to read his mind.

I dived into his head to find his memories of Krypton. I was never aware of the existence of Krypton on this Earth. As I found it, I saw a trial. From his point of view, I saw Zor-El, Jor-El, my parents, Alura, Zod and his armies, and finally myself. At least Ken-El of this Earth's Krypton. Apparently, Zod and his cronies were sentenced to the Phantom Zone because of the same reason. Treason. And I was the one to apprehended them to the Council.

And then the memory was jumped straight to the sight of the remnants of Krypton. Dust in the vast galaxy. According to his memory, Zod had been on Earth for more than 10 years, several years before my arrival. He had been planning to terragenesis-ed Earth into the new Krypton, and he stole the centrifuge to make artificially made Kryptonian to increase his army quantity. And then there were some more details about his plan that I got, including his hideout. The memory stopped at our encounter and then I let go of him.

Damn. My interferences caused an even more dangerous crisis. If a siege of Mirakuru super-soldier was a scourge, then the threat of Zod was on a whole level of calamity. I must not got Oliver involved in this. He would not stand a chance.

I struck lightning at him that enough to kill him. I got back to Oliver and found him still on the ground. I picked him up, and flew away with our guy.

* * *

"You what?!" when I broke the news to Oliver that I just killed our lead guy to our investigation of the supposed Mirakuru case, he was furious.

I wasn't backing down because of it. I dared him to shout at me again, but he did not. "Listen, Ollie, that guy was literally throwing you out like a ragdoll. Now sit down and let me explain."

Everyone else was smart to not interfere us. After seeing him calmed a little, I spoke. "Before I explain anything, stab the corpse with something sharp."

All of them looked at me as if I was going senile. I sighed and them stab him with an arrow. The result was as I expected but shocked everyone else. The arrowhead was broken, and split from the body.

"As you all can see, the arrow didn't even pierce his skin. If he was enhanced with a Mirakuru serum, the arrow would still pierce thorugh the skin, but not enough to stop him. Meaning, he wasn't injected with the Mirakuru," I finished my explanation.

"Then what was he injected to?" asked Felicity.

But Oliver answered the question for me. "He is an alien. Their physiology is completely different from us. He was your kind, wasn't he Kyle?"

Everyone looked at us with confused looks. "He was from Krypton," and more confussion, "let me _reintroduce_ myself. My name is Ken-El, and I am from another planet."

* * *

The revelation of my origins to the team was rather smooth. And that did give them some senses to why I was able to fly. I told them of Krypton and kept out the multiverse part.

"What we are up against now is out of your league, Oliver. You'd be killed in an instant, so leave this one out to me."

Thankfully I didn't need to assert my point to him any further. The training we got from the League really helped him see the reality and the time when he was completely outmatched.

"How are you going to find this Zod?" asked Felicity, "he literally is planning to reform the planet! He has an army, and you only one man. And more importantly, how are you going to beat him?"

Well, Felicity's worries were fair-minded. But what she didn't know was, I was also a general and had a lot of powers. I hadn't even told them about the Speed Force. But nonetheless, I chuckled at her.

"Felicity, everyone, do you know the meaning behind the symbol on my chest?"

Thea squinted her eye, "An 'S' of some sorts? Is that why you picked Superman as your codename?"

I laughed a little. "This is not an 'S'. This is the symbol of the House of El. It means hope. Have some faith in me. I swear I will kill Zod."

* * *

 _Notes: Should I go with just barging in to Zod's hideout and beat the shit out of everyone or should I make something else first instead?_


End file.
